Knights
by SilverShark Fang
Summary: I expected to die after getting hit by a speeding truck, not to somehow got reborn in the world of Fairy Tail. Oh god, is that- Is that Erza Scarlet? Why in the actual fuck is she my little sister? Better yet, why am I here? SI OC. Rating may change to M. ABANDONED!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I decided to rewrite this story from chapter one up to ten. Hope it came out better than before. For new readers, please ignore the rest of the chapters currently present as they have yet to be rewritten and differs greatly from this new version. For old readers, well, thoughts would be greatly appreaciated.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Death and Rebirth.**

Molten gold eyes opened slowly, taking its time to focus itself before drinking in the sight of the massive skyscrapers filling the city, stretching tall into the night sky as though attempting to grab the moon and snatch away the stars. Looking back down, _He_ came to the sight of the many faceless civilians, clad in all sorts of different styles of clothing, walking to who knows where doing who knows what.

Uninterestedly, _His_ neck craned upwards, coming to the sight of a traffic lights, slowly blinking itself from the red to the green. _His_ legs slowly, robotically even, moved to step towards the empty road, slowly crossing it.

Golden eyes cringed as a bright light appeared in its line of sight and _He_ released a sigh. Mechanically, as though dreading the sight that would greet him, _He_ turned his head to the side to look for the source of the offending bright light.

A truck.

More specifically, a rusty yellow truck.

The thing honked at him, the loud noise blared loudly around the empty road but nevertheless, not a single man or woman turned to face it. The truck continued its track, not an ounce of its speed lost. In fact, it was quite possible that the thing was accelerating eagerly towards _Him._

Once again, golden eyes watched with a sort of tired resignation before closing itself. With a cringe and the sound of tires screeching against the asphalt road, Axel let himself be hit by the speeding truck and greeted the engulfing darkness with an open arm.

* * *

In the beginning, I couldn't understand what was happening at all.

Everything was a mix of a plethora of colours, motion and sound, following no rhyme nor reason. It was as though an artist had decided to pour their entire supply of acrylic pain on their canvas while dancing a mix of tango and ballet dance with a broken jazz in the background. Simply looking at everything made my head spun. Luckily, my consciousness continued to slip from my grip every few minutes, so I was at least sparred from the mind-rape that was my eyesight.

I don't know how much time has passed since then, but one day I simply woke up.

And nothing made sense anymore.

I was pretty sure that I was dead. The feeling of the truck slamming into my body, the sound of breaking spines and shattering skull, the seething agony of rupturing organs, the warmth of my blood as it flowed out of my body and the horrible feeling of death, it was all too real to simply dismiss as a realistically horrific nightmare.

But here I am, alive and well, laying peacefully in what looked like a giant baby's crib. If that wasn't enough reason to go on a fit of panic attack, the fact that I was now in the body of a baby certainly would. Naturally, I freaked out, rolling around in my crib as I cried like a madman as loudly as my baby lungs could allow.

The door suddeny banged open, momentarily stopping my cries of panic before a woman strode casually into my room, face set on what looked like grim acceptance. She was a pretty example of womanly charm; curvaceous, slim, skin as smooth and peerless as high quality pearls and a beautiful face to complete the set. Her crimson red hair, done into a long, stylish ponytail, swayed with each step she took as she made her way towards my crib.

"What now?" She grumbled tiredly, barely loud enough for me to hear. Well, woman, you're quickly shaping yourself to be a real motherly figure, keep it up and I'm sure you'll catch up with the likes of Maleficent and Queen Jadis in no time.

The woman gingerly placed her hands on my diapers covered bottom, feeling me up for any wetness that would indicate me wetting myself. I don't know if I should feel embarrassed that a beautiful grown woman was touching me in that place or horrified that said woman was actually doing this to her own baby son.

"You're not pissing yourself." Well, thank you captain obvious, I can see that. The woman then proceeded to pick me up and rock me gently to sleep and while I hated to admit it, she did quite a good job in her rocking. "Sleep."

Fuck this. I'm going to learn walking as fast as I can and then I'm going to potty train myself just as fast. With that thought in mind, I slowy went back to sleep.

* * *

Four years went by in the blink of an eye and through those years I managed to gain a lot of crucial information about many things. For starters, I was apparently reborn into the fictional world of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail, precisely in the same village as one of its main heroine, Erza Scarlet; Rosemary Village. It was both a curse and a blessing, really. On one hand, this situation presented many ways for me to inject myself to the story. On the other hand, was slavery. Well, it was a future food for thought, I guess.

The time was something else, though. I don't know how far behind I am from the plot, considering that the village was still standing and not a pile of charred woods and bloody corpses on the ground. As far as my knowledge, there was also no Erza yet so I was pretty confident that the plot has yet to truly start.

Next, I was apparently named Axel with no surname whatsoever. My mother, Trisha, please note that the term was wholly biological in nature and consist of no personal attachment whatsoever, was apparently a prostitute, hence the reason why there is no surname in my name. That being said, I was probably a child made by accident.

Damn, that sucks.

If there's anything I could be thankful of, it was the genes. I kept my old golden eyes, several shade brighter than Trisha's own golden brown, with short, spiky black hair with some white tuft in the front that according to her, looked exactly like my father's. My skin tone was that of a light tan, showing that I was neither too adventurous nor too lazy to stay home all day. I wasn't being boastful when I say that I looked like one hell of a lady killer.

On a lighter note, this world is certainly funny. They spoke in japanese but writes in english, despite the total difference in both language. It made things slightly easier for me, so I ain't complaining about it.

That was about everything, I guess.

Oh right, almost forgot; Trisha's pregnant again.

Somehow, I really got a bad feeling about this.

As I walked through Rosemary village, I couldn't help but feel like the gears of fate was about to start its rotation. I could almost hear the clanking of steel as the gears spun the tales of FAIRY TAIL into reality-

 _CLACK!_

-bringing about tragedies, hardships and lots of epic battles and cheesy motivational speech along the way. And I was stuck in a crossroad, whether to literally step off the ledge and into the abyss to try and change the story or to play it safe and stick to bright, cheery if useless civilian side. If every person had a gear of fate specifically designated for them, then I am sure mine was being indecisive about which way to turn.

 _CLACK! CLACK!_

I whirled around, intend on giving the noisy person a piece of my mind when I came upon the sight that made me freeze in my spot and literally petrify to stone.

He was a tall man, easily reaching 6 foot in height, with a perfectly tanned skin, lean athletic build, sharp orange eyes and short, spiky black hair with white tuft in the front and a scar running across his face. He was dressed in a zipped-up sleeveless black vest, a pair of black jeans held on by a silver belt and a pair of armored shoes. On his right arm, was a black and orange gauntlet and on his back, was a large sheathed sword.

The stranger grinned at me. "So it seems she wasn't lying to me when she said that you're a carbon copy of me, dipshit." He said, grinning widely in a way that reminded me of a cheshire cat. "So, you're Axel, yeah? I'm your old man. The name's Lepanto, remember it well cuz' you're coming with me." Without even waiting for a reply, my self-declared dad proceeded to pick me up by the back of my neck and hauled me like a sack of potato.

"Wait, what?" I glared at the older man, so similar yet so different from myself. "Who the hell are you calling dipshit, you shitty old man?! And what do you mean by coming with you!? I'm not going anywhere! Put me down!" I screamed, hoping to gain the attention of the crowd and ask them for help. Strangely though, they looked as if they never realized that we exist here in the first place.

"Illusion magic. Convenient, right?" My alleged old man grinned at me, displaying rows of sharpened canine. "Now, listen to me. Your 'mom'-" He gave an air quote on that word. "-has decided to throw you to the dogs, i.e me, and let me do as I please with you. So, since you're now my responsibility, I am taking you with me on my bounty hunting/mercenary jobs." He said.

"That bitch." I growled under my breath.

"Her profession, exactly."

"Wait, so you're a bounty hunter?" I asked, intrigued. Hiro Mashima never mentioned anything about bounty hunters in Fairy Tail. Legal guilds, Independent guilds, Dark guilds, Balam Alliance, Treasure hunters, Ten Wizard Saints... nope. No bounty hunter ever mentioned.

"Uhuh. First time seeing one?" The older man asked.

"Sort of." I nodded.

"Not surprising. Nowadays, mages prefer to go join those pussy legal guilds for safe jobs and steady incomes. Or, in case of the more daring ones, join a dark guild to go on violent shenanigans and terrorizing the civilians. The Balam Alliance, I could tolerate, they are strong guys with large prices on their heads, the small fries though.. Tsk, little boys playing such big toys. I bet they secretly like to play house and dolls." He complained, annoyed by the, in his words, new generation of pussy mages.

"Err.. not that I didn't enjoy you criticizing every mage currently in existence, but could you please put me down, now?" I sweatdropped from my spot under his arms, feeling my pride taking blows after blows every second this little parade goes on.

"No. I'm not gonna risk you running away from me. Besides, I walk faster than a dipshit like you." My.. well, I guess I'll have to start calling him my old man, said, looking at me as though I was a little rabbit that was about to escape from his grip the moment he turned his eyes away from me.

"I'm not a dipshit, you shitty old man!" Yup, that will be his term of endearment. "And I can freakin' walk fast with my own two feet!"

"Still no." He smirked. He was totally enjoying this, I knew it!

"Shitty old man." I grumbled, but ultimately let the matter go.

"By the way, I'm also going to train you into a pro bounty hunter, so don't you ever think of being lazy around me, dipshit." He said, orange eyes gleaming with sadistic anticipation at the prospect of training me to the ground until I sweat and cries blood. The image gave me a deep shiver. "Hehe.. Look forward to it, Musuko-chan~." He sang childishly.

The rest of the trip was spent in silence, us just trying to get used to the other's presence. By the time that we got out of the village and was in a safe distance away, the sun was already half down into the horizon and the sky was painted a blazing vermillion.

"What are we doing here?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"I'm gonna show you something cool." He flashed another fanged grin at me before slamming both of his clenched fist together and summoned the trademark magic circles commonly seen in the anime. The orange magic circle glowed a bright white light before disappearing, replacing it in its place was a giant black manta ray.

It was a large thing, with a pair of glowing blue eyes and gaping mouth, though with its wings tucked beneath its body, it was impossible to know its exact size. It was predominantly black in coloration, though its back was decorated with multiple white spots that glowed faintly in the dim evening light. It's tail, long as it is, whipped about behind it, knocking down several trees as a result.

"Woah.." I breathed out, completely awed.

"Heh. Speechless now are ya, dipshit?" Came the smug voice of my old man, ruining the moment. "This is my **Kassō Manta(Gliding Manta Ray)**. It was used for quick, aerial escape and transportation. Neat, right?" He grinned, patting the giant manta on the head, earning himself something between a purr and gurgle from the creature.

"Yeah." I breathed out. "Is this some sort of summoning magic?"

To my surprise, Lepanto broke out into a violent fit of amused laughter. I blinked at the older man for a second before scowling at him. "What the hell's so funny?" I asked, growling at the laughing man.

"No-nothing!" He said, trying to stop his laugh with abysmal results. "Haha.. No, I don't use summoning magics." He said, humor finally under control.

"Then what? It's not molding magic, that much is certain."

"Well, dipshit." I growled at him and he grinned at me, liking me reaction to his teasing. "This is my primary magic, the lost magic, Arc of Embodiment." He informed proudly and at that moment, I just realized that my dad was the user of one of the most hax magic in the entirety of Fiore -just like that stupid pompadour bastard from Grimoire Hearts.

"And you're going to learn it."

FML.

* * *

 **A/N: What do you think? Is it better? I hope it is. Give me your opinion in review guys! See ya on the next chapter!**

 _Next chapter preview :_

 _"This meditating shit is making my ass sting!"_

 _"Then let's take on a more hands-on approach, shall we?"_

 _"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! YYYOOOUUU SSSSHHHHIIIITTTTTTYYYY OOOLLLDDD MMAAANNNN!"_

 _"How the fuck did you bring your imagination to reality?"_

 _"Ugh! Is this what they call a biological weapon?"_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello! Hello! I'm back quick. This is crazy, only two days and hundred other fics are pushing mine twelve page back! Is this the power of Popular Anime!? It's so hard to compete...**

 **Anyway, just four? FOUR!? I was expecting more.. Like eight. And don't get me started for followers and subscribes.. It's just depressing. Well, I will be aiming for the big guns from now on! Enjoy and don't forget leave me more reviews!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Rescue Plan**

Fight. As a noun, it means a battle or combat against someone or something. As a verb, it means to engage in a battle or combat, attempting to protect and defend oneself, subdue, defeat or kill an adversary.

Right. It doesn't fit to describe the event I was overseeing. The battle, and I was stretching the meaning of that word to its limit to fill in the context, finished so fast that it couldn't be called a 'Fight'. No, the correct term to use to describe this event is 'One-sided slaughter' and 'Utter defeat'.

Honestly, they're so pathetic I almost felt sorry for them. Almost being the key word in that sentence. As it was, I just stared disinterestedly at them, not even batting an eye at the fact that the surviving members that doesn't end up inside **Venom Boa** 's stomach was losing some part of their body and bleeding quite profusely from their wounds.

I admit, the leader cooked up a very sound strategy to fight **Venom Boa** by ordering two of his men to engage the larger head while the other two was ordered to engage the smaller head so he could get in close and take me down, thus defeating the venomous serpent. Really, I honestly wanted to applaud him for his quick thinking if not for the fact that he missed, or more like don't know, about two key detail.

One, **Venom Boa** had a pretty damn hard scales, strong enough to protect him from the worst of their spears. And two, it could spit its acidic poison.

It was pretty comical to watch those cultists, the very same ones who burned houses, killed innocent civilians and raped their corpses (I saw it happen with my own eyes!), ran around screaming like headless chickens trying to dodge the rain of acidic poison sluge that the serpent spitted at them.

I don't know whether **Venom Boa** was tired spitting poison at the cultists or it has exhausted all its poison supplies, but after successfully breaking their half-baked plans the larger head dove down and started to swallow the cultists whole. It even made sure to bite their bodies before swallowing them. In the end of its feeding frenzy, only two man remained from the group of five with both of them losing at least one of their limbs and suffering from heavy poisoning.

I would have let the great snake continue its feast if not for the fact that I needed information out of them. After all, I did made a promise to Kagura to get his big brother back. Now that I think about it, I don't even remember the name of his brother. David? Jones? Jacky? No, It was supposed to start with S. Samuel? Samson? No, Simon! Yeah, its Simon, the big guy with the eyepatch and metal jaw!

"Now, I want you to tell me where you are gathering the children you kidnapped." I demanded with as much force as I could muster, silently cringing at the sight of the bleeding flesh and the bloody stump where their hand or leg was supposed to be.

"G-go to hell, damn brat!" He cursed at me.

"Oh? Look around, moron, and tell me if this wasn't hell." I challenged, yet they remained silent. "Fine, be that way. Since you're of no use to me, I'm sure my snake could make something useful out of you, like turning you into their lunch." On cue, **Venom Boa** reared both of its head and hissed predatorily at the two wounded cultists, ready to take them for a tour of their intestines.

"Your choice." I smiled at them. "Be useful to me and leave with your life, or you can keep your mouth shut and get acquainted with my snake." Please, make it easy for me and just spill the damn beans! Three people is enough, I don't wanna kill anymore people today or ever, now that I think about it.

"T-the west gate of the village. T-They're going to take the captured children and s-some of the adults to the Tower of Heaven as Slaves." The man answered fearfully. Was my face really that scary?

"Good." I nodded satisfiedly at them before nodding at **Venom Boa** , signalling for it to step back. "See? Wasn't so hard to be peaceful, right?" I said before picking up one of their discarded spears and swiftly knocked out the both of them using the spear's pommel. With a huff, I stepped back and willed **Venom Boa** to disappear before heading back to the alleyway where crate that Erza and Kaguya were hiding in was located.

"Erza-chan! Nameless girl!-" Don't blame me, she hasn't introduced her name to me so I have to act as though I didn't know her. "It's clear, you can come out now." I called out to them.

The lid slowly slid open before Erza's head cautiously popped out of the crate, eyes carefully eyeing the surrounding and making sure that no cultist was around. The girl's really battle ready, ain't she? When it was clear that it was truly safe, Erza hopped out of the crate and launched herself into me in a distinctive tackle hug that only little sisters could do.

"Nii-san!" She cried out, tears of relieve dripping from her eyes. "You're okay!"

"Of course I'm okay! Was there any doubt?" I asked cheekily at her, attempting to lighten the mood. It seems that my attempt on joking at her expense wasn't appreciated because she immeaditely pouted and punched me in the stomach. Damn, it hurts. "Sorry, Erza. Can't resist it." I apologized with a pained laugh.

"Stupid Nii-san." She grumbled. "Kagura, its safe! Come on out!" Erza called out. Huh, it seems they've gotten themself acquainted when I was gone.

Slowly, as if moving with great hesitation, Kagura lifted her head from the crate, golden eyes peering cautiously from side to side before wordlessly hopped out of the crate.

"So.." Is it me or is this one of those awkward anime moments. "I am Axel, you are?"

"My name is Kagura." She introduced herself, her voice sounding weak and hoarse, probably from crying. "Nice to meet you a-and thank you for saving me." She bowed down as a show of gratitude, which I quickly waved off. "U-umm.. Where's my brother?" She asked.

"Ah, right. Those men-" I pointed to the two unconscious cultist I just defeated. "-says that the captured villagers are gathered at the West Gate to be brought to the Tower of Heaven." I informed. "We gotta go there fast before those people left for this Tower of Heaven place. C'mon!" I urged before walking out of the alley.

"W-what happened to them?" Erza asked, eyeing the bloody and injured cultist in front of her horrifiedly.

"They wanted to take me so I fought them back. I guess I was a bit.. extreme in that fight." I admitted with a sheepish look on my face. "Anyway, you girls take those spears, you might need them later." I said, pointing at the two red spears lying near the unconscious cultists.

Both girls nodded before quickly scampered over to the unconscious cultists and, with great cautiousness and no small amount of hesitation, picked up the crimson spears from the ground, being careful not to hold it in the bloodied parts. Both of them quickly hurried back to me, not wanting to see the graphic scene of the wounded and half-dead cultist behind.

"So, what are we waiting for?" Erza asked.

"I want to show you something. Step back." I ordered. Both girls shared confused looks to one another before complying and taking one step back. "Don't blink." I said with a grin before gathering turquoise green energy in the palm of both of my hands. "Come. **Pegasus**!" I clapped both my hands and an explosiong of bright turquoise light accompanied by a gust of wind appeared in front of us.

"Kyaa-!" The girls screamed in shock as they shielded their eyes from the light.

The gust of wind died down and the bright light slowly dimmed until nothing but a small glow remained. When they deemed it safe to open their eyes and not risk losing their sight, Kagura and Erza opened their eyes to come to the sight that would be forever etched into their mind.

There, standing in front of them, was a white **Pegasus**. It was a majestic creature worthy of its legend with a pair of white angelic wings, equally white coloration and gleaming silver-blue armor. It made for a sight straight out of fairy tale. Pun definitely intended.

"Well?" My voice, apparently, broke them out of their wonder-induced trance. "Are you just going to stand there and gape all day or are you going to get here and ride this awesome **Pegasus** with me?" Damn, I love being awesome! If its wasn't so urgent, I would have done my victory dance right there and then, but as it stands, I have to make do with a mental pat to the back.

"Y-you.. that Pegasus.. brought.. -Huh?" I think I broke them. Maybe, I should tone down the awesomeness in the future. I filed that thought in the back of my mind for future reference before mounting the armored Pegasus I created.

"Oi! C'mon!" I urged.

Unable to produce any kind of response, both girls just nodded before meekly mounting the majestic mount, still in a state of daze. I swear, they were actually mumbling something about being a princess-knight riding the divine Pegasus to save the imprisoned prince. Wait! Did the role just got reversed? Ah well, whatever.

"Ready, girls?" I sweatdropped as they just gave me blank nods as a response to my question, still dazed and speechless while patting the unarmored part of the **Pegasus** with a blush on their faces. "I'll take that as a 'yes'. Go! **Pegasus**!" I took the reins as **Pegasus** neighed and broke off to a gallop, moving at a pace far too fast for any horse to hope to compete before jumping and taking off to the sky.

Erza looped her hands around my waist and pressed herself onto my back to hold herself against the wind, Kagura doing the same by holding to Erza. I would have blushed at the act and the fact that I could feel Erza's growing chest pressing against my back if not for the knowledge that she was, genetically, my little sister. As it is, I just ignored the soft feeling on my back and focused on riding the majestic mount I created.

"There! That's the West Gate!" Kagura exclaimed, pointing at a large wooden gate on the edge of Rosemary Village.

"Down, boy!" I barked and the winged horse obliged, quickly lowering itself onto the ground. With a strong flap of its wings, Pegasus descended onto the ground, its hooves not making even the faintest of sound as it tapped on the ground.

-And there was no one there.

"W-where's everyone?" Kagura, apparently out of her dazed state, whimpered sadly. "Where's Simon?"

"We should check the area around here. There's a chance they're still around." Erza suggested, her voice firm and commanding, just like her canon self. Yes! She'll still be that awesome she-knight from the anime!

"Good idea." I nodded. " **Pegasus**!" On my command, the winged horse once again rose into the sky with a flap of its mighty wings. Once again taking its perch on the sky, the mighty steed proceeded to slowly circle the forest around the West Gate giving the chance for its riders to watch for any signs of human activity around the area.

"Nothing." I said, sounding rather bewildered as I stared at the forest. No camp, no bonfire, no nothing. "How is this possible? They can't possibly get to wherever that Tower is within the span of an hour!"

"Unless..." Erza said, realization dawning on her face. "Unless they have a mage who could teleport them away."

"No, Erza-chan, not a mage." I said, pointing at a clearing a few distance away, shrouded and hidden behind a wall of particularly tall and thick trees where a large magic circle was etched onto the ground. "A ritual and multiple mage."

I turned to face Kagura whose face has turned so pale, she looked like a sheet of paper. "They're no longer here." I informed grimly.

 **-[]-**

We spent the next thirty minutes calming the catatonic Kagura who, for some odd reason, kept thinking that it was a good idea to jump from the back of our Pegasus which was still flying approximately four hundred feet above the ground. **Pegasus** was ordered to go down sometime later so we'll be able to rest and think of our next step.

"I can't power that thing. They probably have a high number of mages to power up that thing enough for it to transport a large group of people." I denied. Really, what them think that I could power that thing up? Seriously, I am not Naruto who was born as a natural powerhouse.

"Those two!" Kagura suddenly exclaimed, excitedly jumping up to her foot.

"What?" Me and Erza questioned, raising one questioning eyebrow as we watched the black haired girl began to once again mount the Pegasus.

"Those two guys we left in the village! We could get them and then we could ask them for direction!" I facepalmed. Of course, why hadn't I thought of that idea before!? I knew there was a reason I left those two alive!

"Hm." Erza hummed approvingly. "Good idea, Kagura." She rose back up to her feet, her face set in determination. "Let's go pick those two."

Decision made, We climbed back up to our mighty steed and travelled back towards the burning village. Hopefully, those two good-for-nothing cultists are still alive and weren't a barbecued human. I doubt **Venom Boa** liked its food roasted.

* * *

 **A/N: Woohoo! Done! Is it good? Like it? I hope you do. Coming up next, the rescue mission! The gang's busting the Tower of Heaven for Simon! Curious? Stay tuned on the fic, guys!**

 **Leave me more reviews, everyone! Remember, Reviews are LOVE!**

 **Byee~**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Only two... Hiks. I hope I could get more.**

 **Anyway, I removed Kagura's tag because she'll not be one of the main characters in the story later. She'll still be going to Mermaid Heels after all! Thank your for your review, Onihime Ouka!**

 **As for Kenegi, Axel studies weaponry and martial arts between the age of six or seven, which means he studied it for six to seven years. He learned magic for around three to four years, extensive training too. I think summoning five star monsters are quite justified after that long amount of time. & stars however, is a different story. Those are the giant, city destroying monsters so he'll need more training before he could even safely bring one. **

**Anyway, enjoy this chapter. Give me more reviews!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Legions of Hungry Wolves**

Finding two half-dead man in a burning village wasn't as difficult as I had originally imagined. All you have to do was keep your ears out for agonized, pain-filled moans and murder threats for some nameless person. Though, I have a sinking suspicion that the nameless person they were threatening to torture and kill was actually me.

Meh. Not gonna happen.

 **Pegasus** descended with a soft flap of its majestic angelic wings, hooves clip-clopping softly on the ground as it landed in front of the two half-dead and mortally wounded cultists. Both men screamed in terror, whether it was from the fact that a winged horse suddenly appeared in front of them or the fact that the person who could kill them was riding it was still arguable. I was leaning to the latter of the speculations, though.

"Yo!" I greeted nonchalantly, as if I never tried to kill them by offering them to a venomous, two headed snake the size of a house as a lunch. "I see you guys still alive and kickin'." I pointed.

"Y-you gonna kill us now, kid?" One of the two, who I will dub as Cultist A, asked fearfully.

"Maybe I should just- OW! What did you do that for!?" I yelped as I felt Erza's slender hands slap me none too gently at the top of my head. Repeatedly.

"Stop playing around!" She admonished sternly. "We gotta hurry to this Tower of Heaven, who knows what those people are doing with Kagura's brother right now!" She said with a stern gaze that made me feel like I was a bad child who was caught steeling the cookies and poisoned the rabbits. As expected of Titania! Her glare alone could bring men to their knees!

"Sorry.." I apologized sheepishly. With a self-conscious cough I turned back to the two unamused cultists. "Anyway, you're coming with us! We need you guys to help us get to this Tower of Heaven since we don't know where it is."

"W-what makes you think that we will cooperate with you?" Cultist B, the second cultist, asked challengingly.

I was about to summon **Venom Boa** and threaten them to comply with it when Erza steps in and displayed her fabled talent to persuade people through sheer intimidation. With a glare in place, she pointed the tip of her spear at the two cultists. "I will not take 'no' for an answer! You're going to tell us where this Tower is right now, this instant, Rodents!" She ordered in a very drill sergeant like manner.

"Y-yes ma'am!" The cultists, pale as sheet, nodded with a salute at the red-haired girl. I wonder if they realize that they have been called as rodents by a girl not even half their age.

"W-woah." Seeing the stuff on Tv and real deal was two different thing, I tell you. "Nice job, Erza-chan!"

"Onee-sama.." Kagura sighed dreamily as she stared at my little sister with absolute adoration in her starry, twinkling golden eyes. I don't even want to know how that happened. "So magnificent!" She squealed.

Erza extracted the information as fast as it took me to blink and sweatdrop.

"Let's move, rodents!" Erza raised her spear, somehow doing a perfect imitation of a knight in shining armor despite the fact that she was sandwich-ed between me and Kagura and she wasn't wearing any bit armor. Against all odds, my **Pegasus** raised its head and neighed gallantly without me ordering it. Wait, did she just included me in the context of _Rodents_?

Against all this impossibility, all I could do was deadpan and say, "Whatever."

 **-[]-**

It took us a week of almost nonstop travel despite riding with the mystical mounts whose speed far exceeds that of any other from of mortal transportation to reach the Tower of Heaven. By that point, even the Pegasus I've created to carry the three of us couldn't hide the exhaustion off its face. I took pity and immediately relieved it of its duty, letting it fade back to the magic that created it.

Erza and Kagura had been particularly sad to separate with Blanc, the white Pegasus we've been riding since the start of this journey. Apparently, they had grown a soft spot for the winged white horse that they decided to name her Blanc. Oh! They also decided that she was a girl, for some unknown reasons. The expression on their faces almost made me decide to resummon the creature. Almost.

Now, here we are, standing in front of the back door of the enormous, twisting, demented sky-scrapping tower that was the Tower of Heaven. I mentally clapped my hands to honour the artistic ability of Hiro Mashima, cuz' the guy really did draw the thing as similar as it could be with the real deal. The only thing missing from his depiction was the fact that the thing was littered with hundreds of iron pikes, which only served to make it look even more terrifying.

What was so heavenly from this thing? Are those idiots blind or something? Maybe the blueprint design was different from the final product.. That was pretty common in some industry, after all.

"Well, are you guys ready?" I asked cautiously. Originally, I wanted to give them an inspirational peptalk but then, I remembered that I wasn't exactly the most inspirative and charismatic of individual and so opted to inquire them of their preparation instead. "We're reaching the point of no return here." I warned.

"We're ready!" Erza nodded resolutely at me, determination blazing in her hazel brown eyes.

I took a deep breath and mentally prepared myself for the upcoming fight. This will be my first major fight in this world, the first lasting mark of my intrusion to the original story. So many things could go wrong and so many things could change, some might not even be the way I wanted it to be. Indecisions, fear and doubt filled my mind with all possibilities and impossibilities of what could and would happen in this rescue mission of ours.

And a comforting hand pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Axel." That was the first time since I could remember that Erza called my name without the 'Nii-san' part. She gave my shoulder a comforting squeeze. "We'll be fine. We can do this; we'll get Simon and everyone else and then we'll win." She smiled at me.

Ah. Yeah, that's right.

This was what I trained all those years for.

I smiled back at her. The doubts and indecisions disappeared from my eyes, replaced by the same burning confidence and determination she had in hers. I gave the two girls behind me a confident nod and grinned as they gave me their own encouraging smiles. Right, we can do this.

"Let's bust this place." I clapped my hands, gathering my turquoise magic power in my hand as my mind molded them to shape.

 **-[]-**

It was a normal day in the Tower of Heaven as far as anyone was concerned. The cultists and slavers were being their usual charming self, whipping at any of the tired and exhausted slaves they could lay their hands on, even if there's no actual reason to do it other than fun. The slavers, too tired and exhausted to do anything, resigned to another day of whipping and back-breaking hardwork.

That, was until the back door broke off its hinges and an army of oversized silver wolves of varying sizes came barging in with a loud howl of declaration of war. The guards and cultists, too stunned to actually do anything, was immediately attacked by the army of wolves and before they knew it, the whole place had turned into a battleground between the cultists and the wolves.

The slaves cowered in place, raising their shovels and mattock in a vain attempt to protect themselves against the approaching wolves. It came as a shock to them, however, that instead of placing their flesh in between their jaws, the wolves chose to ignore them and focus on the guards and cultists present.

"This is your chance!" A red-haired boy shouted from his seat on the back of one of the largest silver wolf in the room, raising his sword to the air as he encouraged them to fight. "Take up your arms and fight for your freedom! Today, you're getting out of this place!" He shouted and as one, all the wolves threw their heads back and howled.

A weird feeling bubbled within the spectating slaves, slowly rising from within until they found themselves joining the wolves in their howls with their own cheers and roars. Shovels, mattocks, crowbars.. the slaves grabbed anything they could get to use as fighting tools before joining the silver wolves in their merciless assault on the guards and cultists.

The rebellion has started.

 **-[]-**

Alright, I admit, creating an entire army of one hundred enchanted wolves might not have been my greatest ideas, considering the dent it left on my magic reserve. Was it worth it? Heck yeah, it was! You don't get to command an army of magical wolves and riding on the alpha anyday of the year, and I have to say the experience was exhilarating. Besides, the wolves wasn't all that costly to make with only having minor enhancement in their overall speed and strength. At best, they only classified as two star monsters with no special ability whatsoever, so it was quite a good bargain.

Plus, I got another chance to be awesome! Axel FTW!

I shook my head off such distracting thoughts, fighting back to suppress the dorky grin forming in my face before jumping off my mount and knocking out the closest guards around me with my sheated sword. I seriously needed to learn how Erza defeated enemies with her blade without actually spilling a drop of blood from them. Until then, I am stuck fighting with a sheated sword least I became a murderer.

I continued to fight the guards and the few mage present in the first floor, knocking them out with my sword with a swift strike to their solar plexus before they got a chance to use their magic or their weapons. Quickly, the combined might of the army of wolves I created and the group of rebelling slaves proves too superior for the guards and mages present. They quickly retreated and fled.

We were just about to celebrate when suddenly, an explosion boomed inside the tower, causing the gathered fighters to pause and look up to try to locate the sound of explosion. A tremor rocked the ground, sending most of the gathered people, me included, down to our butts. Call it gut feeling, but the girls must be doing something crazy. I just knew it.

Hopefully, the two guards I created in secret to tail them could protect them until I get to them. For now...

"Everyone!" I called out, successfully gaining the attention of the gathered slaves. In my past live, I would have shrunk and escaped from the force of the stares, but now, as Axel, I felt as though it was all nothing but mere inconveniences. "I have created a ship for you to escape. Please board it and run away from this place, now!" I called out.

Indeed. Outside, two large ships was docked on the harbor, patiently waiting for the slaves to board them. The slaves nodded and after a brief exchange of gratefulness, boarded one of the ships obediently and sailed away to the direction of the mainland of Fiore, away from the nightmare that is the Tower of Heaven.

I turned back and glared at the stairs leading up to the upper level where the rest of the slaves were probably fighting, along with Erza and Kagura. Where Rob would probably die protecting Erza and causing her to awaken her magic. Where Jellal would succumb to the mind controlling spell and attacked Erza. I took a deep breath and steeled my nerves before I dashed up the stairs, my army of wolves obediently trailed behind me.

"Wait for me, Erza."

 **-[]-**

Red.

I was so angry my vision was literally tinged with a crimson hue. I have never felt this angry before in both of my life. The wrath was roaring inside of me, like a volcano ready to erupt, begging to be released free of all restrains. My magic bubbled and erupted from my body, cloaking me in an aura of sickly, repulsive radioactive green as opposed to my usual soft shade of turquoise.

I glared at the sight in front of me and if glares could kill...

...Jellal would have been a hundred times over, his body mutilated with chunks and pieces strewn about like a broken baby toy while his blood painted the floor a gleaming crimson.

"Release her." There was nothing in my voice that showed my boiling rage. Just passive apathy. "Now."

In response, Jellal just tightened his hold on Erza's neck, causing her to cringe and groan. The blue haired boy grinned maliciously at me, insanity dancing in those dark eyes of his. "Or what?" He challenged. The shit had the audacity to flash me an innocent grin as he squeezed my little sister's neck.

"Or die." I answered. My magic responded to those threat and molded a weapon suited for nothing but massacre. I opened my hands and gratefully accepted the offered Katana, gripping the blood red hilt of the ninety centimetre long blade in my hand. The sword thrummed with power as it shamelessly manifested its nauseating bloodlust.

I felt the curse of the sword brush against my mind, trying to rob me of my sanity and overwhelm me with its bloodlust as it supplied my mind with all the creative ways by which I could kill the pathetic blue-haired fool.

"Seems to me like your sword is counter-productive to your cause." _Run that pretty little lips of yours, fucker, cuz' I'm going to slit it open soon enough._

I gritted my teeth and glared at him. Through the reflexion of the blade, I could see that my eyes was slowly turning red. "Muramasa, the cursed blade which endlessly hungers for blood and forces its wielder to a state of insanity." I intoned, feeling the blade once again exhibit its bloodlust.

"Prepare yourself."

 **T.B.C**

* * *

 **How is it? Bad? Good? Hope its good! Please leave me more review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hiya! I'm back everyone! OMG, I'm so shocked! Pleasantly shocked, of course. Seven reviews, guys! WOW, It was nice to get a good number of them. Certainly better than Three or Four of them! I was so hyped! Now, I'll answer some of your reviews.**

 **Kennegi - Some changes had to be made, I hope this chapter could clear up some things.**

 **IciclefangAJ - Thank you so much! Don't worry, I'm not gonna stray too far from the main plot. Just some minor changes here and there.**

 **Guest #1 and X-05-X - Thank you for the reviews!**

 **C - Thanks! I try not too make things too canon, just so readers could have something different from the main plot. I hope you enjoy my work!**

 **The God Named Emiya Shirou - No. It's not gonna be an incest. It's just that Axel is a bit overprotective about Erza due to various reasons not yet disclosed to public knowledge.**

 **Guest #2 - I tried to take on a realistic approach with this SI OC story. Besides, if Erza still spend time in the ToH, the whole plot will be going back to canon.**

 **Well, that's gonna be it for now.. I'm still trying to decide what monsters and weapon Axel is going to add to his repetoire, not too mention his second magic.. So much to think about. Well, Enjoy the new chapter guys! Don't forget to give me lots of reviews!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Sayonara Tower of Heaven!**

 **Minutes Ago**

 **Erza.**

Erza and Kagura stealthily walked through the halls of the Tower of Heaven, expertly dodging the guards who were rushing to get to the lower level where Axel and his army of oversized wolves were wreaking havoc while silently unlocking the cells and freeing the slaves within. There was some close calls throughout the whole business, but each was easily solved by sic-ing the wolves Axel has generously loaned for them as distractions.

Some time after checking through the last of the cells, Kagura was finally reunited with her brother, Simon, who came along with a group of five slaves; an old man, a girl and two boys. According to Milliana, the only girl in Simon's group, there was supposed to be another kid named Jellal with them. However, Erza an Kagura can't afford to waste another moment to wait and so, together with the other twenty slaves they have released, the group prepared to make their escape.

Nobody knows whether it was because of the whole tension surrounding the group or the bullshit pressure on her mind, but the fact that sneaking around an empty hallway with a group of twenty people following you wasn't the best way to stay hidden and was bound on getting you found out totally slipped the mind of both Erza and Kagura. It only took one guard to notice the tell-tale clinking of the slaves' broken chains to call a whole squad for a manhunt.

"Run!" Erza shouted.

Abandoning their failed stealth cover, the group of twenty seven dashed across the hall, trying their best to dodge and outrun the quickly appearing guards and mages. Shouts reverbrated through the stone walls as spells, ranging from simple fireballs through blasts of lightning, was quickly launched at the escaping slaves.

"Quick, go to the lower floors!" Erza ordered as she and Kagura stayed behind and readied their spears. "The both of us will hold them off!" She said. The slaves hesitated, unsure of leaving behind two young girls for the sake of their safety and quite literally leaving them both to their deaths.

"Are you all deaf!? I told you all to lea-" Erza was stopped mid-speech as Simon stepped out of the crowd and approached her with a glare, roughly clutching the collar of her shirt.

"Are you crazy!?" He yelled at her. "I won't leave my little sister behind ever again!" He said.

Kagura was touched. Erza was irritated.

"Nii-sama.." Kagura wiped a small tear out of her eyes, a touched smile on her face.

"Oh yeah!?" Erza challenged in a total hundred and eighty degrees difference from Kagura's reaction. "Look at you! You don't have a weapon, you're full of bruises and probably starved beyond believe! You're in no position to fight!" Erza ranted angrily, brown eyes glaring at the dark orbs of Simon.

"I can fight with my fist!" He said.

"And those mages can cook you with a fireball! Now get the hell back!" Erza replied.

"I think its better if we all just get going." Kagura deadpanned as she side-stepped a bolt of lightning from one of the approaching mages. "They're gaining on us! Get going everyone! RUN RUN!" She screamed, urging everyone to run faster.

"This is so not over." Erza said, glaring at Simon.

"You bet your pretty ass it isn't!" Simon glared back.

 **-[]-**

"Jellal?"

Erza turned her head slightly to the side, just enough to give Simon a side glance while still keeping on eye on the newcomer. Jellal was a boy around her age with blue hair, skinny build and caucasian skin. The most notable feature, however, was the red tattoo decorating his face just above and below his right eye. Like all other slaves, he wore a simple ragged sleeveless shirt and a pair of ragged shorts with chain handcuffs on his wrists -broken.

Jellal looked at them with a weird look on his face and smiled. It was the wrong kind of smile that Erza and Kagura often saw on drunken, unsavory men in their village. "Now why are you all out and about like this? Where are the others?" He asked.

"What are you talking about? Let's go out of this place and we'll be free!" Simon, the only one in the room aside from old man Rob who was familiar with the blue haired guy, shouted.

Jellal gave him an unreadable look. "Why would I leave? We are working to achieve salvation by building this tower!" There was something in his tone of voice that made the hairs on the back of their necks tingling.

Erza gave the blue haired boy a weird look, something between incredulous and disbelive mixed with a tiny bit of deadpan. "He is mad." She pointed out with a straight tone as she turned to face the confused Simon.

"No, I'm not." He said, but Erza steadfastly ignored him, paying him little attention as one would a background distraction.

"Can't you hear the tone of his voice?" Erza continued in a conspiratory whisper. "He sounds like a cultist trying to spread the teaching of some questionable god! See that smile? Axel, my brother, said that it was called the Evil Bitch Smile! He says only evil megalomaniacs could mak-"

"PAY ATTENTION, DAMMIT!" Jellal shouted angrily.

The angry shout of the blue haired boy successfully stopped Erza from continuing her conspiratory whisper and snapped the stunned guards left in the room out of their shock. With a warcry, which was just a series of loud, extended and exaggerated AAAHs, the surviving guards and mages charged at the lone blue haired boy.

A purple magic circle lit up on Jellal's hand before a mass of ghostly entities made out of darkness flew out of his hands and attacked the incoming guards and mages, quickly and easily overpowering them and knocking them out without any apparent difficulties.

"M-magic!?" Old man Rob appeared to be shocked by the blatant show of power.

"He doesn't use to have it?" Erza asked, earning himself a silent head shake from the black haired boy and the old man. "I see."

"Now, then. Where was I?" He mused to himself. "Ah, right. You, Red girl, is seriously ruining everything. What were you thinking, releasing all the workers and all that!? We're going to achieve peace by completing the Tower of Heaven and ressurect Zeref!" He said.

Erza raised an eyebrow. "Doubtful."

"Then, let me show you."

* * *

 **Present.**

 **Axel**

Muramasa wasn't a blade that knew kindness, the fact that it was cursed with a never ending thirst for blood and violence just added to the overall demonic nature of the weapon. Merely being in the presence the weapon made you feel an overwhelming urge to rage and kill, and when you hold it, that overwhelming urge changed to an all consuming tidal of need for murder.

Under normal circumstances, I would probably resist the sword as best as I could cuz' truthfully, I wasn't a really violent person. I have my bad moments but, don't we all have it? Yet I didn't. I didn't spare a single thought of resisting the sword's bloodlust and instead accepted it like a kid would a bag of candy. The sword empowered my rage with its own curse, and all semblance of sanity quickly left my mind, replaced by berserk fury. The sensation was oddly nice, all numb and void -just like that time when I first died.

In the numbness, I found myself wondering why I was so angry with the sight of Erza getting hurt when I never even cried when my past life's little sister got a small motorcycle accident.

Anyway, changes were occuring. I wasn't paying enough attention before, but now that I did, I noticed some small changes occuring in the plotline. The attack to Rosemary Village was supposed to happen several years faster in canon, probably when Erza was eleven or twelve. Jellal's possession wasn't supposed to happen this early too, not that I mind since he wasn't that high on my list of favourite characters and add to the fact that he was essentially going to be my little sister's future boyfriend, I had a pretty good reason to dislike the bluenette.

I am going make plans for cockblocking him later. Don't worry Jellal, you're not going to get Erza as easily as in canon if I have anything to say about it. Mwahahaha~ Don't look at me that way, I am her big bro, I got some rights to be a bit over protective! It was like an unwritten rule of the universe!

Anyway, another change was Rob and Simon. In canon, Old man Rob was supposed to die from protecting Erza, causing her to gain her magic power and push back the guards. Now, it seems that Rob was killed by Jellal for some obscure reasons which in turn caused Simon to gain his magic from the shock. It seems that since Erza wasn't all that close with Rob, his death simply horrified her. No emotional trauma whatsoever.

Good news is Jellal hasn't nuked the first slaves' ship, which means he can't use it to slander Erza's name and manipulate that bartender, Lego-face and cat girl.

Anyway, just like canon Erza, Simon could do little to nothing against Jellal's darkness magic and was quickly defeated which then left Kagura and Erza to protect themselves and the knocked out Simon from Jellal's onslaught. The rest was history.

Before I could dwell further on my thoughts, I felt my consciousness coming back to me, the cold numbness receding back to wherever it came from together with the red haze of Muramasa's Curse of Bloodlust.

When I opened my eyes I found myself in a world of pain. My whole body ached so bad that even simply breathing feels as painful as getting stoned by angry egyptians. I wouldn't be surprised if I found my ribs had broken inside my chest and betrayed me by stabbing one of my lungs. Or both. It was a bit hard to tell with all the pain in my body.

The army of wolves I created before were gone, probably defeated by Jellal's magic, leaving behind only giant scratches and gouges on the stone floors to mark their short existence. Poor dogs.. I will remember you all. A little ways away, several feet to my right, was Muramasa which was stabbed to the ground with almost half of its blade buried.

That explains why the Curse stopped.

Speaking of stopping.. "Stop chocking the hell outta me, you little asshole!" I glared up to the smirking visage of one very wounded and roughed up Jellal who was sitting on my chest as he harshly squeezed my windpipe. The blue haired guy was full of cut and bruises, some bleeding quite profusely and staining his shirt red, but still alive.

I couldn't quite hide the disappointment about the last note from my face.

Jellal remained silent, smirk still in place as he increased the pressure on my neck, slowly cutting off my air supply. You shit! I will remember this for the time you try to get Erza as your girlfriend! Mark my words, you ass! I am going to go hyper cockblock mode on you!

"Can't.. breath..!" I croaked. I think my face was turning blue with the lack of oxygen in my lungs.

Desperate, I grabbed his hands and twisted us around so he was below me and I was on top of him. I don't know if it was my strength or he was simply unprepared, but I wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth and took advantage of my successful attempt by choking him back.

"*Huff*.. Not so.. *huff*.. strong now are ya!?" I grinned cockily at him as I sat on top of him.

That was how something that was supposed to be a fight of epic proportions degraded into nothing more than childish run-of-the-mill squabble involving the use of petty name-calling, pinching, punching and kicking as well as swearing. If I wasn't so bussy pulling on Jellal's face and yanking on his hair, I would have felt embarrassed with myself. But I didn't, that was all that mattered.

We leapt back from each other, tired of playing around, and quickly activated our magic -or what was left of it. I quickly grabbed the discarded Muramasa, this time resisting its bloodlust before pulling it out just in time to slice through the ghosts made out of Jellal's dark magic. I wasted no time in dashing towards the blue haired boy and engaged him in a close quarter comabt using my sword, forcing him to fight me without the aid of his more powerful spells.

Jellal covered his hands and feet with darkness before he sent out a right hook at me. I leaned back and dodged his fist before swiftly catching the offending limb and delivered a kick to his torso. Jellal used his other hand to block my kick before pushing me back and freeing himself.

Quickly, Jellal gathered his magic and created a large sphere of darkness in his hands. **"Dark Mass!"** Jellal roared as the sphere exploded into multitple tentacle-like ghosts with cartoonish jagged smile on their faces.

I raised Muramasa, feeding the sword with my magic as it glowed an eerie shade of blood red. **"Muramasa: Delta Cutter!"** I swung my sword just as one of the tentacle ghost thing came to my range, releasing a large blood red energy slash and obliterated the thing out of existence. Several other slashes later and every single one of the tentacle ghosts was gone and clean.

 **"Muramasa: Beta Arc!"** I swung my sword down in a massive arc, releasing a gigantic wave of destructive blood red energy slash. It quickly made its way towards the blue haired boy, screaming as it gouged a trench through the stone floor.

 **"Dark Beam!"** Jellal gathered dark magical power in her hands before releasing the gathered energy towards the incoming crimson arc in the form of a compact beam of darkness, halting the giant energy slash in its track. For a moment, the two magical attacks clashed and struggled as both tried to overpower the other before both exploded in a burst of magical power.

 _I can't afford anymore delay, any moment now and the guards' reinforcement will come flooding in.._ With that thought in mind, I readjusted my grip on Muramasa and begun feeding the cursed sword with more of my magic, causing it to emmiit a blazing red aura along its length. I spread my legs in a stance and positioned Muramasa in front of me.

 **"Muramasa:-"** I raised the cursed blade, slightly wincing as its curse slowly leaked into my mind.

The cloud of dust cleared, revealing the form of the exhausted Jellal. He saw my blade and his eyes widened as he released a string of curses that I never bothered to hear.

 **"-Alpha Edge!"** The sword literally screamed as it released a wave of condensed destructive power towards Jellal, razing and obliterating anything in its path as it travelled towards its intended target. Unable to create a proper defense, Jellal quickly jumped to the side, letting the massive attack crash to the wall behind him and devoured half of the room along with some part of the floors above and below it in an enormous explosion.

 _Time to retreat!_ I thought to myself as I sheated Muramasa and picked up Erza's unconscious form along with Kagura and Simon before leaping out of a conveniently blown up wall in the corner and into the sea below.

 **-[]-**

The story was reshaping itself to what it should be -I realized that fact the moment I saw the one ship I left on the Tower of Heaven explode and sank into the depths of the ocean.

With the ship destroyed, the rest of the slaves didn't have any means of escaping the Tower. They didn't have any knowledge of what transpired between them and Jellal, leaving them easy for the blue haired slave to manipulate. The only thing they changed was saving a great number of slaves as well as freeing Simon from the Tower.

Well, it seems that the Tower of Heaven arc is still going to happen after all. Joy.

"Axel.." Erza grumbled beside me, struggling to stay afloat with the waves pushing and pulling at her. "Make a boat please." She ordered.

"Can't" I grumbled back, annoyed. "I have emptied up all of my magic reserve in my battle against Mr. Blue." I deadpanned at her. "Now, less complaining and more swimming. We've still got some distance before we could get to the mainland." I ordered.

"Aye." Simon, Kagura and Erza replied with a tired nod.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Well? What do you think? I hope this satisfies you all. I am still trying to do a better job at making fighting scenes and I'm confident I could make better job at it. Good? Bad? Leave your comments on the reviews and subscribe to this fic! REVIEWS ARE LOVE!**

 **Bye, guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ahh... At last I could update. I was pretty happy with the results I got. Five, Five! It was a pretty good number in my opinion. Hopefully, I could get better results in this chapter.**

 **BiQly: Thank you, glad you liked it. Maybe later for the fangirls, when he got older.**

 **DragonLilly22: Well, here you go. Thank you for your reviews!**

 **Haloultraforgefanatic01: Eh, well.. I will try to make it better. Hehehe.**

 **The God Named Emiya Shirou: Incest wasn't really my genre of romance. Harems though, its a possibility.**

 **ShadowPhoenix34: Okay, Fire. I will keep it for future reference. For pairing, I think it will either be Cana or Mirajane. I currently leans on Cana though, she was pretty hot and she's single. Lol.**

 **Well, hope you enjoy and don't forget to give me review. Reviews are love!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Fairy Tail**

I am almost unable to contain the ecstatic, if slightly mad, laughter that bubbled forth from my lungs as I sluggishly stepped my foot on the white beach sand before I slumped lifelessly to it, totally exhausted from my journey. To be honest, this was the most swimming I've ever done in my life, and yes I did include my previous life into the equation, which was a horrible five hours of nonstop paddling to cover the distance of two point four miles between Fiore and the Tower of Heaven.

Basically, it was pure torture to my tired, ached and abused muscles. I was pretty sure that if my muscles had a mouth, I'd be cursing me to hell with all the curses and swear-words ever known to mankind. Seriously, my limbs were aching all over the place it was almost impossible for me to feel anything else except pain and exhaustion. I can't even move any of my limbs except for my toes which was wrinkled like a hundred year old lady from the overexposure towards the sea water.

I am not going to go anywhere near any large bodies of water for a long long time. Even imagining all the swimming and paddling made me cringe in pain. I'm probably traumatized for life.

Uurgh.. this sucks.

On the plus side, my magic was filling up good, maybe around a quarter of the amount I could contain in my body, though I could be wrong since my reserves still keep on growing. At least, there was something to be happy about, however little.

I looked to the side, wincing as my neck creaked with every degree it twisted, to see the exhausted and totally spent form of Erza, Kagura and Simon who was all laying spread-eagle on the sand, unconscious from the look of it. Erza was sleeping next to me, spear laid just a hand's reach away from her with a neutral, if slightly uneased expression on her face. I made an attempt on pulling her into a hug to offer some comfort in her sleep, but my body treacherously refused to move and with an exasperated sigh, I laid my head back down to the soft white sand.

Kagura was cuddling with Simon, burrying her face to the crook of his neck as she whimpered every now and then, releasing small tears from her closed eyes and whispering how glad she is to have him back. The dark haired girl clutched the older boy in a tight hug in a way that reminded me of a little girl and her precious teddy, never letting go. It made for a cute, if slightly touching, scene.

I was about to make my signature and pattented 'D'awww~' coo when I realized that Simon wasn't as unconscious as I perceived him to be. In fact, he was staring at me with half-lidded, exhausted and slightly delirious eyes. The exhaustion, however, couldn't quite hide nor reduce the intensity of it.

"Stop staring at me. It's creepy!" I quipped with a mock disguted tone as I squirmed away from them which earned me a half-hearted glare from the boy.

After a while, the dark-skinned guy gave a hesitant, bashful look which, honestly, creeped the fuck out of me. "...Thanks." Simon thanked, bashfully looking away from me.

This time, I didn't do anything to restrain my legendary 'D'awww~' coo and laughed as Simon's face rapidly went through cherry red embarrassment to dark glowers of annoyance. Try as he might though, he can't do much other than send me half-hearted glares with Kagura hugging him and locking him in place. See, Simon? The strongest power in the world is indeed little sisters.

I laughed for some more before calming down, relishing the simple pleasurable feeling of laughing for the sake of laughing. The week we had been through to get to the Tower and search for Simon had been physically, magically and mentally draining for the three of us. Actually, now that I think about it, I was the only one suffering through the stress. Erza and Kagura seemed happy enough to get to ride and turn my Pegasus into their playmate.

"Nah." I waved him off. "I think anyone else would've done the same thing I did, she's an adorable girl after all, and I do make a promise to help her find you." It doesn't help that Kagura and Simon was one of my favourite anime characters, Kagura for her baddassery and Simon for his sacrifice and awesome metal jaw. Still, maybe I shouldn't have made that remark as Simon decided to pin me with his own version of the protective older bro stare. Quickly, I decided to change the subject. "You don't need to thank me for that."

"Then thank you for saving her." Simon said earnestly and I just flashed him a smile. If I don't save her then Erza definitely will and them everything will go back to canon from there, which is something I hoped to change. But still, I accepted the gratitude, no use denying an offered thanks.

"Sure." I replied dismissively, averting my gaze from the boy to the starry night sky. It was a beautiful thing, Earthland's night sky -you could call it a sea of murky darkness littered with twinkling gems and beads of pure white pearls, illuminated by one, giant majestic crystal that was the moon. It was a display lost in my world and I doubt anyone could ever enjoy it like I did now.

"Good night." I distantly heard him mumble, my mind too preoccupied with the night sky and whirling thoughts of changes and Domino effects. I didn't reply, didn't deem it necessary to give one and just stared at the night sky, thinking and musing.

 **[]**

I hate the sun, that was a simple fact of the universe just as true as the blue in the sky and the wetness of the sea. I should probably make a rocket containing a gigantic, overpowered Ice and Freezing lacrima before sending it up as an early christmas present to the sun and end that wretched ball of burning gas once and for all.

With the **Arc of Embodiment** , I created a pair of sunglasses and a Luffy-style Straw Hat beforing donning both of the conjured accessories on my person. I gave out a sigh of content as the straw hat effectively blocked the sun off of me.

"That was a bad combination, Nii-san." Erza commented from her seat on our white Pegasus, which she and Kagura had affectionately named Blanc. "Straw hats and sunglasses don't mix well with each other. They make you look like a homeless weirdo." She said, eyeing me critically with her sharp brown eyes like a tiger would a deer.

"Oh, shush! You were just jealous you don't have your own awesome straw hat!" I accused cuz seriously, what kind of person, in their right mind, would insult the greatness of Luffy's trademark straw hat!? As a fan of the likeable naive pirate, I couldn't stand a travesty as grave as this!

"I don't need a straw hat." Erza pointed out with a blank look on her face, ignoring my affronted and flabbergasted expression at her remark. "The wind in this height is cooling me down perfectly." She said, gesturing to her billowing crimson red hair.

Earlier this morning, after all the morning fanfare which was filled with too much tragedy and agony after Erza decided that we've all gotten enough rest and ended our peaceful slumber with a literal iron fist, we had decided to part ways on our travel, which was quite surprising for me since I expected Simon to want to go to Fairy Tail. Anyway, he wanted to travel for a while with his sister and watch over her until he deemed her good enough to live by herself before joining Fairy Tail.

Again, the story is slowly reshaping itself.

We shared a happy farewell and a promise to see each other again with Simon promising to grow strong and have a friendly spar with me. I was pretty excited to fight with super powers and magic, of course. It was like the dreams of every boys in their childhood, excluding the particularly nerdy ones.

Anyway, after that, after much begging on Erza's part and later on, some threatening, she manages to convince me to create her beloved white pegasus for our travel to magnolia. In her words, there was no reason to sit through hours of boring train travel and waste money on tickets when you can ride an awesome, majestic pegasus. It was, in my honest opinion, a wise word of truth.

And now here we are, riding on the back of my Pegasus, flying over forests and mountains in a much much more slower pace than what we did back in the village invasion. I figured that, since we are in no actual hurry, we could both try to enjoy the flight and the scenery of Fiore, a decision that started to prove itself worth it.

"So, we are going to join Fairy Tail?" She asked, a finger on her chin in contemplation. "What makes you so interested in joining? Have you make plans about it before, being a mage and all?" She asked.

Actually, I don't really plan about it, but she doesn't need to know about that additional info and so, I kept my trap shut. "Hmm.. you could say so, I guess." I lied. "I read on a magazine that it was the strongest guild and that it was the nicest of them all with lots of parties, booze, foods and bar fights." I grinned at her.

"Sounds like your kind of people." She said with a flat tone of voice.

"You make it sound like I mingle with people of questionable origins, Erza-chan." I sweatdropped. I was about to give her a reply about her being anti-social when my eyes caught the sight of the sparkling surface of the gigantic lake and the large majestic cathedral on the distance. "We're here!" A smile started to bloom into my face as my eyes caught the sight of the large, impressive, building that was the Fairy Tail Guild.

"Magnolia looks really beautiful from up here, don't you think?" Erza smiled as she took in the beautiful scenery of the middle-age themed town.

"Sure is." I replied with a big grin. "Prepare landing, Blanc."

 **[]**

The townsfolk of Magnolia gasped and murmured as they saw Blanc making his landing in the middle of the street just in front of the Guild Hall. "Must you land in a middle of a busy street when there's a lot more better landing place than this available around?" I can't resist to ask the question to the winged steed, knowing full well that the divine steed of heroes understood me. It neighed pridefully and I sweatdropped. Really? You're landing here to showcase yourself?

Groaning in exasperation, I slipped off of the majestic horse and into the cobblestone paved street before helping Erza did the same and dispelling the Pegasus from existence with a mumbled thanks. Erza gave one last affectionate rub before the rest of the Pegasus disappeared into motes of turquoise green lights.

"Please get on with your day." I shouted at the stunned townsfolk who, after snapping themselves back from their amazement, quickly returned to their activities but not without sending looks towards the two of us.

"Now let's get on to business." I said, steeling myself to enter the infamous guild.

I walked to the large wooden front doors and pushed it open before quickly ducking down, pulling Erza together with me to dodge a flying chair heading towards us. The makeshift projectile flew over our heads and crashed into a nearby street lamb, shattering the furniture to pieces. Both of us looked at each other, me with giddy excitement and Erza with unimpressed apprehension, before together looked into the guild.

The infamous, legendary bar fights of Fairy Tail was currently on its heat with many of the mages fighting with either fists or some application of their magic, throwing things around haphazardly across the hall and destroying furnitures and dishes. Off to the side, crying from the sight of the destruction and chaos happening around him was Makarov, still as small but not as old as the canon timeline.

To another side, the familiar boxer-clad form of Gray could be seen trading sloppy punches with Natsu who had his fists covered in flames while on another side Cana and Levi sat on a table, the former chugging down a large mug of liquor while lazily throwing magic cards at incoming random attacks and the latter reading a thick book, ignoring everything around her and leaving the heavy job to the child version of Jet and Droy.

I internally marveled at all the chaos, remembering how often I laughed each time I saw it on Tv and internet. Before I could get a hold of myself, a laugh had already made it through my mouth and the sound blared through the commotion, stopping everyone on their track to, in a weird creepy way, stare at me. The combined might of the stares of around fifty or more mages made me shrink on myself with nervousness, but I quickly steeled myself.

"I would like to joi-"

"Let's fight newbie!" A high-pitched voice easily indentified as Natsu's cut through my sentence as the dragon slayer shot forward into a red and pink blur, fist blazing with a literal fire and ready to beat the living daylight out of me. I readied myself to create a magical shield when someone unexpectedly shot forward, caught his punch and retaliated with a punch to the dragon slayer's face, throwing him down to the ground.

I looked at my apparent savior to realize that it was Erza. An angry Erza with burning wrath on her eyes. Uh oh.

"ENOUGH!" Erza shouted with as much authority as a king would order her subjects. Erza then proceeded to pick the fallen boy by the collar of her shirt and glared at him with her wrath-filled brown eyes. "You will not lay your burning hands on my twin, you charcoal-eating fool!" Erza growled at the stunned pink-haired mage.

"O-oi, what's the big idea..?" Natsu couldn't continue on his flabbergasted question as Erza proceeded to knock him out with her powerful headbutt.

I sweatdropped as Erza began to berate anyone and everyone she could lay her eyes on, lecturing them about the importance of acting their age and being a mature adult to the younger members. Levy nodded in the distance with Makarove crying tears of joy at seeing someone that could quell his guild's destructive habits.

"You bastards!" Makarov called out towards his guild members. "Get your asses to work and clean this place up!" He said as he jumped off his seat on the bar before walking over to the two of us. "Welcome to Fairy Tail, I take it you want to join our guild?" He asked.

"Yeah." I nodded excitedly, ready to join the best guild in all Fiore.

"Yes." Erza nodded along with me. "I have yet to learn any magic, is that permissible?" She asked. Where the heck did she learn all those high vocabulary when last week she was still sweet and happy? By the gods, she changed a hundred and eight degree in a matter of a week.

"That's fine. You could search for the magic you wanted to learn here in our library." Makarov said with a smile. "Now, let's take care of the legal stuff. Follow me, kids." He beckoned, walking over to his office.

 **T.B.C**

* * *

 **Well? Good? Bad? I hope not. Give me your thoughts on reviews guys! Follow and Fav too, of course!**

 **See ya next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Uhuhuhuhu... just two reviews. I hope this one could get better amount, thank you for your patronage and reviews, Indra Senin and I am happy to see that you enjoy my style of writting since it was different from all my other stories. It was kinda hard to make.**

 **Enjoy. Give me lots of reviews, kay? Reviews are love!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Titania in Training**

I stared at the turquoise Fairy Tail insignia stamped onto the left side of my chest, right above the spot where my heart beats. I stared, stared and stared some more, my eyes just couldn't pull itself away from the innocent mark planted to my slightly tanned skin. Oh my god. OH MY GOD! I internally squealed at myself, feeling extreme amount of euphoria as well as the temptation to go on a victory dance march around Magnolia.

"Don't you had enough staring at your new tattoo?" Erza asked with a deadpan stare on her face, although she wore a slightly proud smile at the sight of her own blue Fairy Tail mark plastered on the middle of her left upper arm.

Still smilling like a loon, I swerved around to face Erza, clothes still curled up to expose my body and newly acquired Fairy Tail mark. "Nope! Can't you believe it? I am a full-grown mage now! They say a guildless mage is not a full mage yet, see? So, I am now officially and legally a mage." I declared proudly, still admiring my new tattoo. Oh, how I wanted to meet my old friends from my past life. I really, _really_ wanted to brag and rub it on their stupid faces that I got a, check it out, legitimate Fairy Tail mark with Makarov being the one to do me.

Wait.. that statement sounded so wrong in my ears. Let me rephrase it -Ehem, Makarov was the one who stamped it on me. That sounded infinitely better than the previous slightly ambiguous and alarming statement. Just to say, Makarov was up there with Sandaime Hokage, Silvers Rayleigh and Shirohige as old men I wanted to be my grandpa. Especially Shirohige; he got an awesome, baddass, steel-cutting, and world shattering kickass beard. The fact that he could sink islands with a punch was just an added bonus.

Was it the other way around? Meh...

Anyway, Erza finally got enough of staring at my exposed chest and finally forced my clothes back down and dragged me to the bar for a drink and some food. The bartender girl, some townsfolk working in the Guild by the name of Martha, smiled at us and offered us the menu which Erza gladly took from the kindly brunette.

"What would you like to order?" She asked.

"Uhmm..." Erza skimmed through the papers, her eyes rapidly moving through the menu as she searched through the list. Suddenly, she stopped at a particular page and eyed it intensely. Slowly, almost like a tiger peeking through the grass to stalk a deer, Erza pulled her face up from the menu. "Do you have cheesecake?" She asked.

"We do." Martha nodded.

"I'll have two of them." Erza nodded focusedly, as if speaking of a matter of great importance. I rolled my eyes fondly at her great obsession towards the confectionary. Food obsession is, apparently, a trait coming from our no name father with Erza's aimed towards strawberry cheesecakes and mine aimed towards Mochi and Marshmallows, as impossible as it is. "Also, give me some orange juice."

"And you?" Martha turned towards me and blinked in shock as my hands blurred to snatch the menu from Erza's hand, already skimming through its pages for my favourite squishy sweets. I was disappointed to see that they didn't have them, not even Dango, which was a more common version of Mochi was sold in the bar. Apparently, it goes bad with the ale and the alcohols.

"I'll have pork cheese spaghetti and a cup of green tea." I ordered in a somewhat dejected manner.

"Alright, be right back in a minute." She said, going over towards the kitchen to give the cooks our order when she suddenly turned to face us. "Uhm.. you guys are new, right? Do you have a name for me to call you with?" She asked.

I smiled. Of course we have, even a toddler would know that fact. "I'm Axel Scarlet. This is my twin sis, Erza Scarlet." I intorduced myself and my sister. "Just decided the last name several minutes back." I grinned in a childishly prideful way which seemed to strike the barmaid as cute if her blush and subsequent muffled squeal was anything to go by.

I wasn't kidding though, I really just make that name our official surname five minutes ago when Makarov finalised our papers since me and Erza wasn't exactly the best people to make creative names to use for ourselves -The easiest way for me was to just stick to canon. And thus, our names became Axel Scarlet and Erza Scarlet.

I was too late to suppress the giddy squeal and was slightly shocked that it was so loud, it turned into a super sonic shockwave, effectively shattering all the windows and glasses in the guild and raised Makarov's budget expenditure -the old man still sulked in his office since then. I felt a bit bad about it, but then I remembered that it was some kind of a curse to those that bears the mark of Fairy Tail to bring forth mayhem and destruction wherever we go and immediately felt better about it, much to Erza's amusement.

Besides, now that I think about it, I could just replace every single thing I destroyed with a new one with a liberal use of **Arc of Embodiment**. See? I know there was a reason why I like that magic -Economy crisis was nonexistent in my book now that I have that magic.

"Hello." A soft, feminine voice greeted.

As one, me and Erza turned our heads simultaneoudly to stare at the owner of the voice which was revealed to be a tan brunette in a gold one-piece sundress and a petite bluenette in a a sleeveless yellow shirt and a blue skirt -Cana Alberona and Levy McGarden.

"Hello to you too." Erza greeted back amiably, no doubt wanting to make a better first impression to the two girls than what she did to Natsu. "My name is Erza Scarlet, I am new here. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"S'up!" I grinned and waved at them. "I'm Axel Scarlet, the older twin." I grinned as the two girls started to produce two identical blushes on their faces. While it was cute, I have to say sorry girls, maybe when you both are older. Dating you two now would make me feels like a disgusting, creepy pedo and I'm not into little girls, sorry.

"I'm Levy, it's nice to have you here Erza, Axel." The kind petite girl smiled at us, using her great self-control to erase the faint blush on her face.

"I am Cana. Nice to meet ya too!" Cana grinned at us in a welcoming manner, though she didn't bother to erase the blush and hide the interested look from her face. She seems pretty bold for a girl her age. Well, considering that she'll grow into a smoking hot girl walking in her underwear, I guess that was kinda a given. "So.. are you single?"

I stared at her amusedly, ignoring Levy's betrayed look and Erza's shocked expression. My twin looked like she swallowed a particularly sour lemon with a nasty combination of rotten fish and cow poop -in other words, completely and utterly aghast. "Single." I grinned teasingly at her as I leaned my face towards the drunkard girl's face. "Interested, Cana?"

"Uh-huh." She reciprocated my grin with her own. "There's no decent guys around here." At once, we turned towards the crowd where a certain Ice mage and Dragon Slayer were duking it out for the hundreth time today. Our gaze then moved towards a certain table where Jet and Droy was arguing about who should be Levy's boyfriend and.. well, there was nobody else noteworthy around.

"I see your point." I honestly felt bad for the two girls for the.. lack of boyfriend material around the guild and honestly, even with future members, I doubt they will ever get anyone good enough, excluding Gajeel and Levy pair. I ship them both, by the way. "Well, I hate to be the bringer of bad news but I rather enjoyed my single status for now, maybe when I got older." I admitted.

"Ah, well.. at least I tried." Cana shrugged. "But, I call first dibs at ya!" She said, winking at me.

"Sure." I rolled my eyes. "You made me feel like a piece of meat on sale." I quipped.

"Must be a very big meat." She quipped back, causing a blush to spread across my face. I was ashamed to admit that despite having a girlfriend in my past life, I have yet to move from kissing to.. the more kinky part. And before you ask, Yes, I am a bloody virgin so pardon me if I wasn't used to girls talking dirty to me. I knew I should have listened to my friends about doing it ASAP instead of waiting for marriage.

Thankfully, I was saved from a very embarrassing moment by the timely intervention of Martha who came over to our seat with a tray filled with our ordered food -a plate of Pork Cheese Spaghetti for me and two slices of strawberry cheesecake for Erza. The smell of the foods made me and Erza drool and as soon as the plate was down on the table, the food was quickly devoured by our hungry stomach.

"Gee.. talk about an appetite." Cana commented lightly.

Her comments was steadfastly ignored.

 **-[]-**

Some time later after our meal and subsequent chat with Cana and Levy, me and Erza was led by master to the Fairy Tail library which also doubles as the wine cellar below Fairy Tail. Upon entry, I was greeted with rows upon rows of bookshelves with lots of miscellaneous information, ranging from magic spellbooks to simple magazine. Damn, was that porn I saw just now?

"Well, kids, welcome to the Fairy Tail Private Library." Makarov presented grandly, successfully catching the interest of Erza but not quite the same case for me. I was amusing myself with counting how many hidden porns I could find in one bookshelf. So far, I have found three of the old monochrome editions and five of the current ones with an extra of one gravure magazine. I wonder who puts them here.. "As you can see we have all sorts of books from simple tales and legends to magic spellbooks. You may use them as you wish, but don't forget to return them to their proper place and don't bring them outside of the guild as it is the guild's property." He warned. Erza and me nodded understandingly at the ground rules before splitting up to find anything that catches our eyes.

"Hmm... I wonder If I should learn another magic?" I remembered reading in Fairy Tail wiki that some talented mages, like Makarov, could learn more than one kind of magic and wondered if it was possible for me to do that too since I lacked some fire power despite the apparent strength of my Magic. I mean, I could create monsters and weapons sure, but when it comes to my own power.. well, I am not all that confident.

With that thought in mind, I moved myself to the magic section of the Library, passing by Erza who was enthusiastically collecting tomes upon tomes of magic to read and choose. Let's see... Fire Magic for Dummies, Transformation Magic for the Insecure, Sleeping Magic -Good for Beauty, Solid Script for Dummies, Wind Magic for Dummies, Illusions for Dummies and a whole lot of other for Dummies book. Indecisions.. so many choice and so little time.

For some odd reason, my mind decided that I would be the second coming of Itachi and plucked both Fire Magic for Dummies and Illusions for Dummies book. I don't disagree with my mind, really, I just hope that I wouldn't follow the poor bastard's fate of getting killed by younger sibling -that's just tragedic and pathetic. Besides, Erza loves me. Tehee~

"I've decided." I squeaked as Erza suddenly appeared beside me, a book clutched in her hand. "I want to be a knight." She said and I have to bit my lips in order to stop myself from screaming in victory. YES! Titania, Erza Scarlet still exist! Indeed, as I found myself inspecting the book, I found the title Requip emblazoned in gold on its cover.

"Righty-ho! Let's train Erza-chan. First, we'll have to pull out your magic." I explained.

"And how do we do that?" She asked with a cute, confused frown as she tilted her head to the side as a show of confusion. Kawaii points for her. "Do I need to meditate under a waterfall or something?" She wondered.

"Well, not under a waterfall to be exact, but yeah meditating is one way to do it. However, it's too slow so we're going about it with the quicker way." I said, a grin slowly forming on my face.

"I know I am going to regret this but.. How?"

"I know just the right way."

 **-[]-**

"I hate you." Erza sulked, sitting in the corner of the guild with her knees tucked into her chest, Cana doing her best to calm the hysteric and traumatized young girl.

"Aww.. you don't mean that don't you, Er-chan?" I cooed at her, smilling like a loon with a thousand watt grin on my face. Really, the books I read always said that emotional distress was the best way to unlock magic and I decided to take a page out of Naruto by throwing her down a cliff with a rope tied around her midsection. She had been screaming all the way down, cursing my name to the high heaven while spewing threats that if she died she'll forever haunt me, never knowing that I have made precautions by creating a giant pillow below her.

In the end, the traumatizing method really bears it fruits when Erza stopped her fall with Telekinesis, just mere inches before her face hits the giant extra-squishy pillow I made to catch her fall.

What came after that was the worst beating of my life. Goddamn, I think she used some sort of Haoshoku Haki on her skin to punch me to death and I swear I saw burning hell in her eyes as she decked me in the face. For good measure, Erza made sure to hit me twice, I repeat twice, in the place where it matters most for men. I'll tell you now, it hurts like a bitch. I know I am going to feel it for years to come.

"I mean it." She grouched.

"I'm sorry. Forgive me?" I tried to shoot her my puppy dog eyes but Erza was one step ahead of me with a blindfold covering her eyes. Shit..

"No."

"Please?"

"Nope."

"Pretty please?"

"N.O.P.E"

"I'll do anything you want." That seemed to get her out of her trauma-induced gloom and she hesitantly turned her face towards me, conveying her unsaid question to me just with eye contact. "Yes. Everything." I pressed.

"I want my own Pegasus." She mumbled with a blush and I had to suppress a smile from forming on my face or else she would probably get mad at me again.

"Done."

Well, with all this done, all that's left is just to actually train her on the use of her magic, increasing her overall strength, speed, stamina and skill as well as utilizing her chosen spell: Requip. Time to finally train the Titania for the future. Boy, I am giddy.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **There you go, I hope you like it! Lot's of reviews guys! Follow and Favorite too.**

 **Byee**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Nothing to say. Thank you for the review, Btw.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Artificial Calamity**

"So cool!"

"Awesome! A real pegasus!"

"Does it taste any good?" That was, obviously, a statement from our beloved Dragon Slayer. It doesn't take rocket science to figure his comment out of the other seventy something comments made by the awestruck guild members. Any how, why would you want to eat a horse of all thing? Weren't their meat supposed to be hard to chew?

Ah, right. Glutton. Should have figured it out.

"Axel, you never told me you knew how to use Arc of Embodiment." I turned to Makarov, an answer that probably going to sound like _'you never ask'_ was already on the tip of my tongue when I froze at the look the short old man was sending to me. Disgust and Horror wasn't even enough to describe the feeling that took over every fiber of my being.

Makarov stood there, a stream of tears flowing down his pink, heart-shapped eyes which I swore was throbbing with unbriddled love and hope. As if the picture of an old man staring lovingly at you like a school girl wasn't disturbing enough, the wizard saint decided that it was a good decision to cross his tiny short legs and rubbing it in a way that reminded me of an aroused woman, fingers twiddling in front of him in hope to picture what he thought would be a cupid-like look.

I will be frank. He looked like a gremlin ready to rape the fuck out of me. So, being the sensible guy that I am, I rushed over to where Erza stood and purposefully stood behind her, acting casual like I haven't just been confronted by a terribly ugly imp.

Sorry, old man. You were cool, you were strong. But that look just... Eergh! Keep your distance please.

"What?" Erza asked, raising a calm eyebrow as she absently stroked the hair of her beloved Blanc together with Cana and Levy. In response, I just shook my head and acted as casual as possible, trying to stop my eyes from going over to Makarov's general direction. That way led to madness, I convinced myself. Of course, I know why he send me that look; He was hoping that with me being able to create anything, he won't need to spend the budget and some of his extra cash to pay for the damage the guild caused on a daily basis.

Hate to break it to you, but I intend to follow my fellow guildmates' destructive path. So no, I'm not gonna be the resident repairman around here.

"Ne, Axel, what else could you make with your magic?" Levy asked me, a notepad and pen in hand. Ah.. being a super, unrivalled bookworm that knows no challenge, she must be interested with my magic. Speaking of interest, the bluenette was starting to get more and more invasive to my slowly decreasing personal space. I could already feel the glares of both Jet and Droy, not that I'm intimidated, what with daily exposure to Erza's super scary glare and all.

"Monsters, weapons and a lot of other things." I answered.

"Hee~ That's so convenient." She exclaimed, her face completely awed. "It would make dangerous jobs so much easier!"

"I guess.." I nodded vaguely at her exclamation.

"Oy, let's fight!" And there's the mood breaker. I turned to the side to see Natsu, fist encassed in flames, looking ready for some violence. I was about to reply, seeing as Erza wasn't about to go beat the crap out of the Dragon Slayer for me this time around when Gray decided that he wasn't about to get left behind by his mutual rival and joined in, making it into a possible three-way battle.

"I think-" I was, again, unable to finish my sentence when Cana purposefully gave me a kick to the back and sending me towards the two battle ready guys. What's with these guys and not letting me finish my sentence!? Is this some kind of a running gag? With a sigh, I stomped on the metaphorical brake and stopped myself. "Let's take this to the back."

I could already hear the sigh of relive from Makarov. Heh, you owe me, old man.

 **-[]-**

There was a unique sort of exhilaration when you're fighting, something not quite similar but not all that much different from that of riding a motorcycle on top speed in a busy street. Apparently, anime wasn't fabricating that feeling -it was all correct and one hundred percent real. Although, It was undeniably nice to punch a person in the face. Now, I see why many anime characters did this so much.

Absently, I raised my spear and spun it to block a burning punch from Natsu before flicking it as hard as I can and threw Natsu away, just in time to deflect a barrage of flying spears made of ice with quick slashes of my spear. I went on the offensive and sent out thrusts and jabs with the pommel of my spear towards Gray who was, unfortunately, the closest person to reach. The dark haired mage dodged as best he could, but try as he might the speed in which I could thrust my spear was too much for him and he was soon blown away by one of my harder jabs.

"You're fast, but I'm faster." I quotted. Not one of my best one liners, but this will have to do for now.

"Got ya now!" Natsu shouted from my back as he made his way to me with a speed that wasn't normal for his age. Of course, in a way of magic, the world normal was a bit blurred so I guess it was a pretty moot point. Anyway, a large blaze of fire reminiscent of a dragon's wing appeared on both of Natsu's hand as he charged at me. **"Wingbeat of the Fire Dragon!"**

"Y'know, the point of a sneak attack is to be sneaky, not yelling yourself out loud.." I commented before stabbing my spear to the ground and focused on my magic, willing it to bring an image to life. **"Sheep Token!"** And a cute, white sheep appeared in a poof of smoke, blocking Natsu's attack with it's fluffy coat without suffering any apparent damage aside from its slightly burnt fur.

"What the- a sheep blocked my attack?!" Natsu exclaimed in shock, staring at the floating, chibified sheep with wide shocked eyes that seemed to almost pop out of its shocked by the shock it was displaying.

"I'm not done yet!" A turquoise magic circle appeared around the sheep. **"Mass produce!"** A large poof of smoke later and a literal army of cute, fluffy sheep appeared in front of him. **"World War Sheep!"** The sheeps, in sync, charged together towards Natsu, stampeding haphazardly on top of each other in a way that made it look like a massive riot of white fluffy cloud.

Just to be clear, its a World War Z reference -just cuter and fluffier.

I could hear a faint high pitched scream from all the stampeding and saw that, somehow, Natsu had managed to get himself into one of the backs of the sheep and was taken into a ride with it. Well, considering that the only thing that he could deal in regards to transportation was Happy, which he currently haven't found, the impromptu sheep rodeo was something akin to a fatal attack on him.

I watched him rode into the distance with the giant herd of fluffy white sheep, waving at him with a handkerchief I purposefully created just for this event. Really, the only thing that could make this even better was a sunset and a vast desert to make it a scene from the wild west. Unfortunately for me, I was unable to focus deeper on my thought as I was forced to dodge a slash from Gray's sword and parry a thrust with my spear.

"Well, guess you could do an actual sneak attack." I grinned at him.

"I'm not as stupid as flame-for-brain." Gray rolled his eyes, somewhat offended of being compared to his mutual rival. "Now, enough talk. You're going down! **Ice Make: Floor!** " The floor quickly froze, covered in a thick layer of slippery Ice. The transition from rough to slippery was so fast that I almost slipped had I not grabbed the shaft of my spear for support.

Gray took advantage of my shock and skated over to me with an ice sword in hand. "I got you now!"

"I wonder about that!" I slipped down, still maintaining my hold on my spear and extended my leg just in time to catch Gray's, tripping him before once again kicking him away to another tree. **"Flame Spirit, Ignis!"** My signature turquoise magic circle blazed to life before a djinn-like creature appeared behind me, floating in the air like all self-respecting djinn would.

Ignis took the form of a muscled man with head of a Coyote, claws in place of hands and flame-composed, djinn-like lower body. It's coyote head was orange-furred with long elven ears adorned with multiple golden earrings, a golden arabian headpiece and an unblinking third eye on his forehead, just below the headpiece. Behind him, held by a leather strap across his back was a large bronze war axe.

"Melt this ice, would ya?" Ignis nodded and clapped his hands together, summoning a red magic circle before punching the ground and trigerring a large explosion of fire and heat, almost instantly melting the ice and simultaneously blowing me and Gray away while also uprooting some tress and destroying the landscape. "Next time, have some restraint! Now, let's take him down." I picked up my spear and charged towards Gray.

 **-[]-**

"Woah!" Having survived the sudden blast of heat, Levy, with stars in her eyes, stared fixatedly on the battle, trying to take in everything Axel did with his Lost Magic. Her hands moved near lightning speed as she wrote down every single thing she could pick up from the distance onto the little notebook she kept for note taking. "As expected of a Lost Magic, its so much different from the normal ones!"

"Yes. Nii-san also possess a highly imaginative mind and was capable of creating lots of different creatures and weapons with his magic as a result." Erza nodded proudly at her twin. "One day, I shall be as strong as he is." She said resolutely, striking a pose as she did so with Cana and Levy clapping for her in the background.

"He pushed back Natsu and Gray all by himself, that was really something." Cana noted.

Off to the side, Makarov's eyes turned to a large golden J, drooling at the prospect of cutting the expenses of the guild before he was snapped out of his imagination when an explotion went off from the distance. Almost immediately, the old guild master started to cry as he noticed all the damage to the surrounding nature that his brats had caused.

 **-[]-**

Damn.. I screwed up.

Gray and I watched helplessly as Natsu, who had somehow managed to slip himself off of the stampeding sheeps and dashed back here to re-join, feasted and devoured on the flames Ignis had summoned. The glutton had his cheeks puffed up like some sort of mutant chipmunk as he inhaled all the flames in the area to his mouth.

"Maan!" He cried out with a satisfied burp. "That was the best fire I've ever tasted!" I honestly don't know how to comment to that statement, seeing as I don't have fire as one of the items in my menu. "Now, I'll kick your asses, bastards!" He declared, running over to us like a bull high on caffeine and weed, fist blazing with fire.

"Take this! **Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!"** Natsu's body was enveloped in fire, forming into something that resembled a sword tip as he charged towards us.

I quickly dismissed Ignis, seeing as anything Ignis did will only make Natsu stronger than he is now after his meal and racked my brain for anything I could summon. Anything, in particular, that could manipulate water or restraint movements... What to make..

I was too deep in my thought that I didn't notice Gray taking this chance to kick me in the back, sending me away into a tree as some sort of revenge before using his magic to creat several layers of thick, hardened Ice Shield which barely stopped Natsu's attack. I rose up from my sprawled position, glaring angrily at the dark haired Ice mage just as Natsu jumped out of the Ice shield he had slammed into.

"Fuckin' asshole! You're going down!" -me.

"Stripper bastard! Take this!" -Natsu.

"Oh! Let's see how you do it, Bitches!" -Gray.

The three of us glared angrily at one another, a silent conversation only us could hear happened between our minds before we charged up our magic and called out our strongest spells.

 **"Alector, the Sovereign of Birds!"** A humanoid bird in silver and black armor appeared behind me and flapped its massive black wing, creating two huge vortexes of high velocity tornado before sending it towards the other two kids.

 **"Fire Dragon's Roar!"** Natsu clasped his hands in front of his mouth, cheeks bulging with barely restrained power before he breathed a massive stream of fire out of his mouth, burning anything in its path.

 **"Ice Make: Super Freeze Lance!"** Gray clasped his hands together, frozen mist flowing out like crazy around him before a whole arsenal of icy spears appeared and shot out with the speed of a bullet towards the other two attacks, freezing everything along the way.

And then, the attacks met and a large, like _gargantuan_ , explosion happened, ripping out the ground and the trees and destroying almost everything in the vicinity as the twin vortexes made by Alector absorbed the destructiveness of the Fire and the sharp spears of Ice to create some sort of super calamity around us.

The last thought I had before blacking out from the force of the explosion was that my tornado was so awesome.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N: Don't forget to give me more review guys! Love u all!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Uwaa eight reviews! So happy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: First Job**

"Ouch!" I yelped, snatching my arms away from Erza's as she heartlessly applied the healing balm Makarov gave her on my bruises and wounds. "Use some kindness, Erza! It hurts like hell!" I whined, rubbing the painful spot soothingly in a vain attempt to lessen the pain from Erza's heartless care. Erza shot me an annoyed look before pulling my hands back into her grip and applied more balm than before, purposefully pressing her hands onto the bruise.

"If you're strong enough to go around causing a mini-disaster on the guild's backyard, then you're strong enough to face the pain and get yourself treated." She chided, staring flatly at me as she emphasized her point by giving me another painful press. I pouted but ultimately relented, letting her vent her frustration on me. I mean, I'd be pretty shocked too if a mini tornado filled with burning fire and sharp icicles suddenly appeared in the backyard with my only sibling inside of it -so, her frustration was more than justified. "Now, be a good boy and stop squirming."

"But it hurts!" I complained with a scowl.

"This is harder than it looks." She grumbled under her breath as she tried to bandage a particularly bad bruise on my chest. And then, seeing a small movement on the edge of her vision, Erza turned to the side to glare to Natsu and Gray who was tip-toeing their way out to the door in the pattented pink panther way. "You," She pointed towards the two boys, causing them to flinch and freeze up. I stifled a cry of pain and suffering as Erza unknowingly gave my bruised hand a harsh squeeze. "go back to your bed. When I'm done with this idiot, it will be your turn so get back and wait." She said in a deadly serious voice, glaring at them with her sharp brown eyes.

"A-Aye!" The two boys saluted before walking robotically to their beds.

Erza turned back to me and blinked confusedly when she saw me chewing my own lips with a blue face. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Supressing my pain." I squeaked.

"Oh, I see. Well," Erza gave another squeeze and I could only cringe and bit back my scream. "you're doing a good job at it, keep it up." She smiled beatifically at me before giving me another press.

"Ouch! It hurts!"

 **-[]-**

It was a week since the spar with Natsu and Gray that Erza finally deemed me and the other two boys recovered enough to walk around and get back to action, something which the other two took full advantage on by running out of the infirmary and away from Erza before restarting their usual brawl. After spending a full week caged inside the same room with them, I probably have grown some sort of immunity to their usual shenanigans since now I didn't even bat an eye at them.

That, or I am starting to grow just as mad. That was troubling thought.

I shook my head before slowly leading her away from the usual hubbub of the guild and into the quite corner of the request board, passing by a sulking and crying Makarov on my way. Huh. He's still sore about all the destruction from last week? Erza told me that the mayor had asked for compensation for the destroyed patch of Magnolia's land, numbering on six digits in total. Poor old man, I can already imagine his drying up wallet.

"So, how have your training been?" I asked, eager for some small talk to distract me from the common madness in the guild.

"It's been going good." Erza smiled, pleased at herself. "Master has been helping me perfect my Requipping skills. According to him, I have the fastest speed in requip than anyone he has ever met." That comment must have pleased her greatly if the literal glow around her was any indication. I don't exaggerate, she really did have this little glow and sparkle around her when she's pleased with something, though usually, it was a reaction reserved only for her Cheesecakes. "Now, all I need is some good weapon and armor to seal the deal."

"Good for you.." I gave an easy grin at her. "Now, let's pick a job." Sleeping for a whole week in the guild's infirmary had taught me not to rely on public facility. The bed was seriously killing my back with how rigid it was. Natsu and Gray though, seems to be fine with it. I wonder if it was just me being.. well, me or there was something in the water. Anyway, for that reason, I wanted to gather enough money and rent out my own place fast cuz' I don't think my back could take any more of that bed.

I could always make my own place out of my magic. Arc of Embodiment is, after all, the solution to all material problems in the world, or so I'd like to say. But that won't be good since I liked to waste money -money that I earned through hardwork. So making things with a snap of my finger just not gonna cut it.

"Hmm... I wonder If we could go monster hunting?" I wondered aloud, pointing towards a request with the image of a minotaur-thing in it. It paid pretty nicely too! A straight 100.000 jewels per monster killed.

"Master forbids the younger members from taking an A rank job without supervision." Erza informed, pointing at the job's ranking that clearly stated that it was an A. Bummer. "He says we aren't cleared for that."

Mentally, I am thirty something though.. So I should be excluded from the rule, right? Well, apparently not.

"Fine." I relented. "How about this one?" I pointed to a job asking for bandit termination. It was a solid B-rank and while I prefer to try monster hunting, emulating a baddass kid cop battling crime syndicates was pretty damn awesome too.

"Acceptable." Erza nodded. "That should be fine. I'm pretty eager to test myself as well. I've been training all week." I doubt she could do much with just a week of training, considering I trained for years before I could get at my level now. But oh well, worse come to worse, I'll have her transported out of the way with Pegasus.

"Okay then." I ripped the paper from the board and walked over to the bar to get the job processed. It was a short business and in five minutes, we were out and away from the general chaos of the guild and off to our first ever job. I could honestly admit that this is pretty exciting and my hand was already itching to create guns to shoot people around with.

 **-[]-**

Using Pegasus as a transport, we arrived at a small north west from Magnolia with the record time of ten minutes. It was quite the secluded village, surrounded by thick forest and sandwhiched between two large mountains with no dirt trail of any kind to lead anyone there. Seriously, It was only because we were travelling by air that we even manage to spot the little village amongst the sea of verdant green trees. No wonder nobody came to help them, they were practically, in all sense of word, in the middle of nowhere.

"Here we are." I said as our Pegasus landed on the outskirt of the village, hooves softly clip-clopping against the dirt. "Panara Village.. have you ever heard of this place Erza?" I sure as hell haven't. This must one of those minor places that an author never bothered to list because it was too much trouble than it was worth. Huh, what do you know? You learn something new everyday.

"No. Never heard." With a shrug, we both made our way towards the secluded village, earning a lot of stares from the villagers. Erza shrugged the look with ease, walking with a purpose and an aura that said _'you vermins can't stop me even if you try your damn hardest'_. I, on the other hand, was having flashbacks on some horror movies that featured a secluded places from my past. Ugh.

We walked in relative silence towards the village head's (I think Mayor is too strong a word to be the correct term to describe the leader of a small village) building, occasionally stopping by a stand to ask for direction from the wary folks before finally arriving to the modest, but generally nice, building in the center of the village.

"Excuse me, Is the village head present?" Politely. That's the way to go. I gently pushed the wooden doors, and peeked my head inside to see a woman, probably a secretary of sorts, appear from behind a door to the right. The woman smiled politely and wordlessly allowed us to come in. I gave a small thanks and opened the door wider so Erza and I can make our way inside.

She was a young woman in her late twenties, I'd guess, with long blond hair tied into a complicated bun, pale skin, green eyes and glasses. She wore a white shirt and knee length black skirt, essentially giving her the smart and sexy fibe.

"The village head is present, though he is a bit busy." The woman said. "I am Scylla, his assistant, how may I help you...?"

"Ah, my name is Axel Scarlet and this is my sister, Erza Scarlet. We're both mages from Fairy Tail and we're here to take the job you've requested of us!" She stared at us for a moment with an unreadable look before a doubtful, if worried, expression appeared on her young face.

"Aren't you both too young to be a mage and taking missions like these?"

Erza sat herself straighter and gave a reassuring glance towards the concerned assistant. "Don't worry, Ms. Scylla, we're perfectly capable of our job." She said. Another weird, unreadable look appeared on her face, before she just shook her head and smiled kindly at us. Huh, what a weird lady. Nice, but certainly weird. "So.. shall we begin?"

"Very well. Since the Head is busy with his job, I will be the one to debrief you of the situation." She readjusted the glasses on her face, giving her the sexy secretary effect, as I liked to dub it. "Recently, our village has been attacked by a group of bandits. They come at night and raided everything worth a jewel from our village. Crops, food, money, even some children and woman every now and then." She gave a grimace, bitting her lower lip in agitation.

"Our men tried to fight back, but their superior number as well as better weapons made our effort a fruitless endeavor." She then turned towards us, a hopeful look on her face. "But of course, with the help of a mage, we could probably turn the table and drive them off." She said.

"I see. Don't worry, Ms. Scylla, we will help you get rid of these bandits." Erza nodded imperiously to herself, before turning towards me with a literal fire burning in her eyes. I thought it was only Natsu.. "Nii-san, let's find these ruffians and bring them to justice." Without so much as asking my opinion on the matter, Erza grabbed the collar of my shirt and proceeded to drag me out of the building, leaving behind an amused Scylla chuckling on her seat.

 **-[]-**

Getting dragged by the collar wasn't a fun experience by any means. On top of being agonizingly uncomfortable, you're running on a risk of being choked and accidentally swallowing a dragonfly while being choked, both of wich I have suffered on my experience. I wasn't eager for a repeat and the dragonfly tastes like shit, so no, don't try to eat one even if you're curious about it.

Now, where were we? Oh right, this is the edge of the town.

"So.. what's our plan of action?" I asked.

"Find the bandits, defeat them, free the people they've kidnapped and save the town." Erza answered easily.

"That's pretty general." I deadpanned. "No. What I meant is how do you plan on finding them?! Seriously, one would think you've got a pretty concrete plan of action when you just rush out of the door dragging your brother like a sack of potatoes behind you." Don't blame me. I'm still sore about getting dragged like that. I almost choked to death with a dragonfly stuck on my throat, for christ's sake!

"You're still sore about that?" She asked, a teasing smile in place.

"Literally and figuratively, yes." I sniffed, annoyed.

"Here, I'll make it up with these." With that, Erza pulled me close and slammed by head onto her chest, which was thankfully unarmored. I blushed, stuttered before pushing her away and try my damndest to hide my growing blush. Twin sister or not, a breast is still a breast and when a guy got their face pressed to it, the reaction is always the same.

I always knew our mom, which was actually a call-girl, was a bad influence on her. I think she thought pressing someone's face into her chest was something along the lines of _'I'm sorry, here's my apology'_ instead of something used for activities behind closed doors. It was part cute and equal parts frustrating. Luckily, she didn't do it with her armor on or I will seriously be injured.

"A-anyway" I began, trying my best to calm the furious blush on my face. "Let's just go and get everything done." With that, we began our track through the dense forest surrounding the little village, trying to find any trace of the bandits. An hour through this boring activity and I lost all of my, admittedly short, patience to the wind, resulting in probably a pack of fifty bloodhounds barking and sniffing all across the forest in search of the criminals.

It was after an arduous and time-wasting search that we finally found the hideout of the bandits. It was a large encampment, kinda like a series of large cabins in the foot of one of the mountains that sandwiched the village, hidden under a large cliff and covered by a large canopy of particularly thick group of trees. I quickly dismissed all my bloodhounds before all their incessant barkings could alert the bandits of our presence and silently crept up towards the camp with Erza, hiding behind the bushes.

"Alright, do you have any armor you could use?" I asked. She should at least have one for missions like this, I am sure she has sealed up some thing in her pocket dimension.

"None." Or not. Wait, did she just went to a B-rank mission without anything in her pocket dimension to help her!? Seriously!?

I facepalmed. "Erza, did you just accompany me on a dangerous bandit exterminating job without anything on you other than the clothes on your back and the supplies on your bag?"

"Yep." Goddammit.

"Alright. Fine. Here, think of this as an early birthday gift or whatever." With that, I pictured an armor in my mind. It was a simple one consisting of only a breast plate, shoulder-guards, and a pair of gauntlets. In a flash of green light, imagination was brought into reality and the armor appeared in my outstretched hands. "There. Wear it."

Erza nodded and equipped the armor pieces to her body before requipping the spear I've looted from our siege on the Tower of Heaven. "Alright, I'm ready."

 **TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

**Talon: Is this my first time coming over to this fic?**

 **Fang: Yeah, it actually is. Weren't you just interested in T:P? Ah well, whatever. Hey guys and girls! Goin' good! Thank you for all the reviews on this fic and the time you sparred to read it. Five weren't such a bad number, but it certainly could go higher. Meh.**

 **Talon: Well, let's cut to the chase and start the reply. You didn't do it last chapter didn't you?**

 **Fang: Hehehe.. I forgot? Anyway, to Arashi - IV of VI, thank you! Hope you enjoy this fic.**

 **Talon: To Guest, here's the update! Enjoy! BTW, is this Dragonlily22? The review was exactly the same... Come to think of it, so was the other one. 0_0**

 **Fang: to Overlord Susanoo, Ehehehe I'll try my best to stay in track but change things a bit to keep it interesting. Harem route is still questionable, not sure how it will happen but yeah, we'll just see.**

 **Talon: to Forerunner, Thanks dude, enjoy the chappie.**

 **Fang: to Juliedoo, Thanks! Even though I made his character a bit too indecisively.. Well, all worked out pretty well in the end.** **Give us more reviews guys! Reviews are LOVE!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: First mission -2; Roots and Dragons**

Gunslinging.. well, maybe I just wasn't cut out for it. I mean, damn, from six shots, only one managed to hit, and it was only because of luck that the one bullet richocetted off a nearby rock and into one of the bandit's oversized mohawk. In about five minutes, the guns I created turned from powerful long-range weapon into a makeshift melee for me to bash my opponent's head and knock them out. It went on that way for the next ten bandits before I ditched the useless thing and just materialized a Katana to slice them all.

And no, it wasn't Muramasa. Even I know that it was overkill against these Mofo's and while I was a firm believer of the nonexistence of the term itself, I wasn't so evil as to wield the Stained Blood of the Unholy Night to finish them.

Speaking of which.. I really should make a limit to the number of my 'Spells' and make a list of things I could create. Seriously, it was a bit overwhelming to have so many choices to pick. I sighed, is this the problem of becoming too fabulous? What a drag..

I ducked under one of the bandits over-extended swing and kicked him in the guts with my boots -Yes, I know it rhymes- before delivering a slash to another man who thought he could sneak behind me with a body the size of a gorilla. Honestly uncle, you should go do a diet before you try that move on me. Resisting the urge to roll my eyes, I hopped up the downed man's body before jumping up and, performing several spins in the air, brought down my blade with all the gathered momentum, channeling my magic to the blade which caused a large slash to strike the ground and blast a number of the bandits away.

Wow.. I felt like Zoro just now. Maybe I shold try to get my own baddass green bandana. That'd be so awesome!

Ignoring the sudden feeling of euphoric, otaku induced high bubbling inside me and the urge to squeal at the image of myself with a baddass green bandana and three swords on my hips, I slammed the blunt of my blade to a random guy's neck, knocking him out almost instantly before using my blade's sheath to bonk someone in the head. I continued to weave through them, Katana moving skillfuly to defeat them in the nicest way possible, and by that I mean without killing them.

My back bumped onto someone and I turned my head slightly to the side to glance at Erza who was clutching her spear across her body. "So, how're you doing?" I asked casually.

"Pretty good so far." Erza smiled, pleased. "You?" She asked in response.

"Hah? Oh, I am doing just fine." I smiled, blocking one of the bandits' blow with my Katana before stomping at his toes and slamming the hilt of my sword to his face, breaking his nose and knocking him out. The gathered bandits, their numbers already dwindling to a bit more than half the original numbers, cautiously circled around us like a pack of hyenas. "Well, Erza-chan, what should we do now?"

"Make a bunch of swords for me." She ordered. I nodded wordlessly and, with a clap of my hands, created several dozen swords in the air. They quickly surrendered to the pull of gravity, plummeting to the ground before Erza's naturally powerful telekinetic abilities took hold of them all and launched them into an omni-directional attack.

"Oooh~ Nice one!" I praised, grinning at her. "Here's the next batch." Another, fourty something, sword appeared above us and Erza immediately launched them randomly towards the bandits, quickly cutting down their number and devastating the area. It almost looked like a war zone with all the swords littering the ground and the bandits defeated and unconscious in the dirt.

"That should do it." I nodded at the results of our handiwork, nonchalantly wiping the sweat off of my forehead. "Let's go free the-" Before I could finish my sentence, a large overgrown root suddenly emerges from the ground and coiled around my body, binding me in a thick wooden restraint and before I could even let out a yelp, grew higher and hinger until I was at least, twenty feet off the ground. "What da fuq!?"

"Who's there!?" Erza suddenly turned to the side and glared to a figure standing in the woods. It's kinda hard to see from all the way up here, so I couldn't really get a clear view of the person.

There was a moment of silence before, in utter defiance to all cliche anime villains, the person went to viciously attacking Erza with a dozen thorn-filled roots and vines summoned from the ground. I gaped, weren't villains supposed to do all those elongated, too elaborate to be spontaneous, evil monologue before attacking while simultaneously self-praising themselves? Guess I was wrong; there is indeed such thing as conservative villains.

I writhed and squirmed in my restraint, struggling to free myself from this god forsaken wood cage as I listened to the clanging of steel echoing below me. "Don't count me out just yet, you stupid interloper!" A turquoise magic circle appeared in my hand and finally, Muramasa made its second appearance. I grasped the blade and immediately gritted my teeth in an effort to hold back the curse. **"Muramasa: Delta Cutter!"** A flash of crimson later and my restraints broke into useless chunks and splinters.

I landed on a crouch and quickly rolled to the side to avoid getting pierced by several thorny roots courtesy of the mage who, now that I got a closer look, was clearly a woman. "Erza, go and free the kidnapped townsmen! This woman is out of your league!" Erza nodded and dashed into the buildings to search for the townsmen.

The woman raised her hand and did several complicated gestures before a chinese dragon made out of root and condensed wood burst out of the ground. The creature roared before charging at me who jumped aside to dodge the attack, blocking the thorns covering the dragon's body from tearing into my skin using the blade in my hand.

Without a word, the woman leapt at me and summoned several tentacle-like root from the ground trying to trap me back in their wooden coils. No such luck, though. I made a point to not fall for the same trick twice, and no, even if you're a woman, you're not going to get out of this without facing the might of Muramasa.

 **"Delta Cutter!"** Another flash of red and the approaching roots were sliced to little parts and pieces. Undettered, the woman continued her onslaught at me, sending tendrils of root and hardened wood at me only for me to cut them to pieces in a flash of red. "Tch. This is getting nowhere!" I growled at the hooded woman while silently bemoaning the fact that I hadn't had the chance to practice fire magic which could certainly give me an easier time fighting all these tentacle-hentai-esque roots.

Alright, time to call in the big guns. I clapped my hands and summones my magic circle once again. **"Legion of Wolves!"** An army of oversized, silver wolves appeared behind me and with a mighty howl, charged towards the woman, fangs and claws barred and ready for bloodshed. In response to the appearance of my personal army, the woman clicked her fingers and summoned hundreds of sharp, barbed pikes made out of wood from the ground, trying and partly succeeding in stopping the wolves.

She leapt to the side, dodging the first wolf that leapt at her and summoned a thorn-covered root to whip the wolf back before manipulating it to stab through the mouth of the incoming second wolf and the third coming closely behind it. Whew, Lady, you certainly knew how to kick ass in style. The lady stomped her legs to the ground, summoning a forest green and brown magic circle before several thorny roots appeared from the ground and formed a dome around her, protecting her from the onslaught of wolves.

On my side, I wasn't given a moment to slack off as the Root Dragon made its much unappreciated reappearance, ramming it's large horns into me and throwing me back into a tree. My head throbbed and I felt a wetness in the back of my head that felt too thick to actually be sweat. Great, a bleeding head and a concussion. I quickly ducked to dodge the thorny tail of the dragon, letting it slam roughly to the tree bark and snapping it off.

"Shit!" I jumped to the side to avoid getting myself crushed underneath an overgrown tree. I dashed, making my way towards the dragon before delivering a slash with Muramasa, cutting the root dragon's tail off. The thing roared in pain and I was tempted to give it the middle finger just to annoy it when the thing literally regenerated and regrew back its tail. "Fuck no! I went through the trouble to cut it off and you're just gonna regenerate?! That's cheating, dude!" The dragon deadpanned at me before it flicked me to another tree with its newly regrown tail.

I groaned in pain, coughing up blood as I wheezed. My chest hurts, no, scratch that, my whole body hurts like hell. It felt as though someone had put me through a wringer and then beat me to death with a burning frying pan. Actually, now that I thought about it, that might actually be better than getting slapped by a thorn-covered dragon to a tree. I shakily stood back up to my feet, staggering for a bit before glaring at the dragon.

The dragon hissed, even though it wasn't a living being and therefore, had no lung to expel the air, and slithered to me, jaws wide open and fangs barred to the world, ready to take a chomp out of me.

"You shitty dragon.." I panted. "..You're going down." The dragon lunged at me and I jumped high to dodge its jaws and landed on its back. I grinned and stabbed Muramasa to it, pumping a dangerous amount of magic to the murderous sword before running across the dragon's length, Muramasa tracing a glowing red line across its skin.

The dragon roared in pain, thrashing around like a giant worm low on drugs before raising his head back and lunged for me. Gee, talk about determined. Using Arc of Embodiment, I created another grenade and pulled the pin before throwing it right to the dragon's gaping mouth where it exploded into a glorious detonation.

"That's why you don't keep your mouth open, asshole. You might catch some explosives." I walked away from the burning carcass of the root dragon, completely and utterly baddass with the inferno blazing behind me. The only thing that could finish this baddasery was an awesome BGM. Hmm, another thing I should add to my list for later reference.

I turned to the side and sweatdropped. The thorn wall the woman had erected was filled to the brim with my wolves, who were stuck on the thorns with various part of their body pierced. It was funny, in a morbid, gruesome way as it looked like someone had decided that it was a good idea to stuck some cockroach on a giant cactus as decorations. I shook my head and willed them to fade, mentally filing the fact that I need to give them more intelligence the next time I created them.

The thorn wall sank to the ground and disappeared, revealing the cloaked woman who was totally unharmed, safe for a small scratch to show from the skirmish. I twitched and glared at her, to which she just replied with a humoring smile. You're feeling smug, bitch, I can feel it.

"You've shown me your dragon, yeah?" I began, a risky idea slowly forming into my mind. It was dangerous and full of risk, it could end with her losing or me dying from extreme magic exhaustion, but well, as businessmen of my old world says; the higher the risk the bigger the reward so YOLO, here I go. "It's time for you to face mine."

A green magic circle appeared beneath me before a flash of black light engulfed us. I fell to my knees as the pain from the magic drain finally registered itself to me with all the force of a speeding bullet train. I wheezed, clutching at my chest as the burning feeling of my magic being sapped spread itself all across my body, from the tip of my hair to my the edges of my toes, every fiber and every atoms in my body. Everything was filled with pain. Agonizing painf. Painpainpainpain...

 **RRROOOOOOAAAAARRR!**

The roar brought me out of my pain filled world just by the sheer power behind it. I was caught off guard and screa- Err.. I mean grunted in shock. Yes. I grunted in shock, cuz' I don't scream. Anyway, with half lidded, exhaustion filled eyes, I stared at the black scales that I was sitting on, the giant horns, the spines running along the creature's back, the tattered, ghoulish black wings, the strong, taut muscles, the claws, the tails and lastly, the burning red eyes.

"I can do it.." At first, it was just an awed whisper. Then, the euphoria kicked in and I was laughing like a madman on weed. "Fuck yeah! I can do this! Woohoo!" I whooped happily, momentarily forgetting my exhaustion.

How the hell could I not? I have just brought a Level seven dragon to life. A baddass, motherfucking, shit-eating, ass-kicking honest to life **Red-eyes B. Dragon!**

I looked down to the terrified woman who was now down to her knees in a glorious combination of surprise, disbelief and fear, a smug smirk in place. "Woman, you're going down."

 **TBC**

* * *

 **What do you think? Good? Bad? Give me your comments on review! Don't forget the favs and follows! Love you guys!**

 **Cao!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello! Hello! This is Fang back on the laptop! Woaah~ been a long week and what? Twelve reviews have popped up to this fic! I'm so happy! It was the highest number to date! I wasn't really expecting that, y'know. But, well, as they say, 'Don't look a gift horse in the mouth' so I will say thank you guys and girls. You're all awesome! Kudos to you all. And Talon, if you will?**

 **Talon: Yeah, sure. Hey, guys and girls! Back with me, Talon in the review Reply section! Now, let's see.. Thank you for the support, first and foremost. We both really appreciate it and were really happy if you enjoyed reading this as much as we write it. It was motivating, seriously.**

 **Next, about limiting the MC's power. Don't worry, we're working on it. Currently trying to set a number of Monsters to put into his Spell list. With all the choices provided from Yu-Gi-Oh, Digimon, Monster Hunter, Ben-10, etc. It wasn't an easy task. Indecision, is the biggest enemy to the both of us on this matter.**

 **And then, there's Grammar, God I hate this topic. I knew you hate this as well so stop smirking over there, Fang! Anyway, We were both bad at it. While we were indeed trying as hard as we could to improve (In my case, I suceeded to rank up on it, while Fang.. it was doubtful.), sometimes effort just can't cut it. Damn.**

 **Last, nerfing the character. We're aware of it and we're trying to tone it down bit by bit, like reducing his stamina or getting him to tone down on his skills and something of such nature.**

 **Fang: Well, there you have it, folks! Here's the next chapter, don't forget to leave comments on review and, maybe click that cute like and follow buttons. Enjoy!**

 **Talon: *Drum roll!***

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Fairy Tail Strikes Again!**

"I-impossible.." The mysterious mage looked up, craning her neck back to stare at the menacing red eyes of my dragon. I was wondering though, with all that looking up, shouldn't her hood have fallen, like, several seconds ago? What the fuck, this anime world really gives the metaphorical middle finger while dancing naked samba to common sense while the law of physics cried in a fetal position in the corner. Ah, she took a step back. "Th- This isn't real! Yes, this must be an illusion!" Denial. Fantastic.

At that moment, as though offended at the thought of its existence being claimed as nothing more than a heat-induced, delusional image, Red Eyes B. Dragon opened its massive jaws and roared.

I mean, like, ROARed.

Seriously, several cluster of trees and some of the little cabins just went flying by the pressure of the sound itself. As if that wasn't enough to prove his point, the Black Dragon let loose his version of a real dragon's breath attack, sending a jet of, uniquely enough, blue flames out to burn the forest. The flame was so intense that it turned at least a third of the whole forest into a sea of blue flame in a matter of seconds.

She gaped.

I admit that even I gaped at the spectacle.

"J-just what the hell are you!" She screamed at me, fear lacing her every word as her voice cracked and hitched. Even from up here, I could see the telltale trembling on her body and the light sway of her legs, as though the limb was quickly losing its strength. "Y-you're not human! You couldn't be human!" Now, that's just rude.

I shot her a deadpan, unimpressed. "What are you, a blind cripple?" I snarked, childishly pointing Muramasa at her before a crimson blast of energy suddenly burst out of the blade's tip and exploded right into the woman, throwing her away at least ten meters back before she finally stopped by hitting another tree. I blinked before turning robotically to stare at the sword in my hand.

Alright, no point in being shocked. I pointed a weapon that could depopulate an entire town within hours, this kind of accident is totally expected.

"Umm.. Hey, are you alright?" I asked, somewhat concernedly, at the woman, sweatdropping lightly as she struggled to stand on her feet, wobbling as though the lightest of push could send her tumbling down.

"Heh.. Hehehe.." Oh no, the mad cackle is here. Alright people, the finale is about to come! "You want a battle, kid? I'll give you battle!"A large green and brown magic circle appeared beneath her feet and, just like before, a large quatity of woods and roots burst out of the ground. They coiled around her before slowly growing taller and taller, merging into what looked like a vaguely humanoid shape.

 **"Woodland Giant!"** Or giantess, the thing has boobs, for god's sake! Granted, its just a hard, sturdy, wooden, vaguely boob-shaped bulge on the giant's chest, but still, tits are still tits no matter the composition.

God, I sound like a perv.

The wooden giantess, swung its massive fist at us and I hastily cried out an order for Kuro, as I've decided to call my Red Eyes B. Dragon, to catch the incoming limb. Kuro quickly leaned back, avoiding the punch before taking the overextended limb in a clawed grip using one of his arms. The black dragon yanked on the wooden giantess' limb, pulling it towards him as he cocked back his fist for a punch.

The giantess quickly raised its leg and delivered a mean kick to Kuro's side, sending him away and freeing herself from my dragon's grip. Kuro wasn't about to let the giantess go unscathed though, and quickly whipped his tail to the wood construct's exposed back, sending it tumbling away to the ground and destroying many more trees in the process.

Kuro quickly lept back to his feets and dashed over on all four towards the downed giantess, who quickly scrambled to her feet in order to defend against the dragon. It was a vain effort as it was a fact that quadrupeds are faster than bipeds by a large margin, so by the time that the giantess had rosen to her knees, Kuro had already slashed his claws onto the wooden construct's back and was on his ways to plunge an entire set of extremely large fangs onto the giantess' shoulders.

"Jump back!" Kuro did just that, successfully dodging a fist that would have connected and snapped his jaws. The dragon dashed to the giantess side and unfurled his wing, slapping it in the face with it before spinning and once again whipped his tail across the giantess' side. Feeling not quite merciful in his assault, Kuro once again leapt to the giantess and chomped on one of its arms before using it as a stepping stone to leap away, practically trampling the wooden construct to the ground and ripping its arm apart.

Animalistic Brutality equals awesomeness.

"Now! Burn it while it's down!" I ordered. Kuro roared in confirmation and quickly opened his jaws, gathering his signature blue flame within the depth of his mouth.

The wooden giantess scrambled to its feet with a speed that was just impossible for a thing it's size, but then again, this is an anime world where you could create monsters and make giant trees burst out of the ground as if you're the fucking mother nature herself, so I guess something like this wasn't out of the realm of possibility.

"Like I will let you!" The woman's voice rang out from the giantess, even though the construct was a, now that I realized it, giant, female version of Slenderman made out of wood, which means it had no mouth whatsoever to emit any sort of vocal sound. The giantess then proceeded to slam its fist into the ground, summoning giant fists made out of wood and sending it towards us. **"Fist Forest!"**

"Kuro!" The dragon roared and released all of its collected flames in the form of a sphere made out of compressed blue flame. The flames exploded into a massive detonation of azure flames and magical power in a manner similar to that of a Bijuudama from Naruto, only in different color. **"Blue Impact!"**

"KYAAAAH!" The woman screamed from inside the giantess before the detonation finally caught her and her wood construct, swallowing her into the burning blue inferno.

Kuro once again unfurled his wings and flew up to the sky, eyeing its handiwork with something akin to pride in his glowing crimson eyes. The dragon huffed before flapping his wings as hard as he could possible do, snuffing the fire as easily as one would a candle. The forest was mostly reduced to burnt, blackened woods with some blue flames flickering here and there. The giantess was gone, reduced to burnt, broken pieces in the ground where its creator lay unconscious.

"Good job, Kuro!" I praised, grinning happily at the black dragon as I rubbed a spot behind its horns. The dragon gave me an eye-smile and a friendly, if slightly gruff, grumble that I could interprate as a proud thanks. "Now, let's go pick that woman and then get Erza."

 **-[]-**

There are some things in this world that Erza Scarlet do not like. One, Slavers. It doesn't take rocket science to know that, what with her less than stellar first and second encounter with the group as well as the experience she gained from those said encounters. Two, Criminals. It was just common sense, really. You don't really want to associate yourself with the wrong bunch of people. Unless of course, if you're aspiring to be one yourself, in which case, go ahead. Three, well, it was her brother went he was too high on his adrenaline.

Seriously, she gets that fighting get your blood pumping, but the length with which it could take Axel to is just ridiculous. As if to prove a point, an enraged bestial roar echoed from the distance followed by what looked like an ominous blue glow and a copious amount of black smoke to rise from the forest.

See?

"What in the world is he doing?" She questioned herself, wondering what was wrong with her twin's mind. sometimes, it was just impossible to understand him. The exasperated thought didn't hamper her, however, as Erza kept on running to the cave she had spied earlier on.

Another rumbling noise made its way to her ears and curiously, Erza turned to the side, intent on seeing just what the heck was her twin doing when she froze, stopping dead on her track as she watched a gigantic black dragon with glowing red eyes tearing through what looked to be a giant, faceless, wooden manequinn.

"Damn." She muttered to herself. "This is just impossible." Inadequancy was a feeling she was familiar with when it comes to her brother. He was, in a sense, something she always wished she could be. Strong? He certainly was. Charming? Dubious, but he has his moments. Smart? Questionable. The point is, she needed to up her games by four digits if she ever wanted to catch up with him and stand side by side with him.

With a sigh, Erza continued her trip towards the cave.

 _'Just a bit more..'_

And with one last turn, the red-haired Requip Mage finally arrived at the blocked entrance of the cave, eyeing the boulder with something best described as annoyance. Using just her spear would be impossible and she had no strength to move the boulder on her own, so the only way would be by using magic. With that decided, Erza gathered what magic she possessed and channeled it to her spear, coating it with the Eternano she could gather and with a mighty heave, cleaved the boulder cleanly in two.

"That.. took a lot more than expected." She panted exhaustedly as she wiped the sweat off her forehead.

Composure regained and her lungs back to full functionality, Erza quickly strode into the cave with long, purposeful strides that her brother would have proudly given her a thumbs up on. Inside there were three large cage more suited for large circus animals like tigers rather than human, filled almost to the brim with villagers. Men who looks starved beyond believe; women who looked broken beyond what was humanly possible and children who looked like they had cried all the tears they had and was drowning in despair.

There was not even a ping of sound in the cave ther than their soft breaths. Heck, Erza was pretty sure that none of them even realized her presence. So, with that, Erza set out to do what she did best.

Gaining Attention.

 _DRAP!_

Her armored feet stomped to the ground, the loud noise quickly gaining the attention of the caged people who looked more alarmed than even a squirrel would in this situation.

The people stared at her, a beautiful little girl with hair as red as the prettiest rose, with a shining armor on her person, a gleaming spear on her arm and the light of the sun behind her, painting an image of an otherwordly savior.

Erza might never realize this, but this will be the one defining moment of her carrier as a mage.

The birth of her most prestigious title as the Queen of the Fairies.

Titania Erza.

 **-[]-**

When I finally arrived to the mouth of the cave, it was to see Erza being swamped by the kidnapped villagers who was thanking her profusely while giving her the biggest group hug I've ever seen in my entire life. It amazed me how the group hadn't toppled over with how.. imbalanced it looked. They were all crying tears of joy, on their knees while smiling with the brightest smile in the world, the typical joy scene in disaster movies.

Right. Let's crash the party.

"Drop down, Kuro." I ordered. The dragon gave me a reptilian's equivalen of a convoluted grin, which was really menacing, before doing exactly what I asked him to -drop down. Kuro landed on a crouch with a loud crash, instantly alerting the group of our presence and subsequently giving them the best scare of their live.

Being stared down by the glowing red eyes of a gigantic black Dragon is bound to do that to people.

Screams and yells of monster ensued for approximately five minutes long with Erza standing stock still and giving me an unamused glare. I grinned from atop Kuro and nonchalantly waved at her, this time making sure that Muramasa was not in my hand and was safely tucked into its sheath on my back. Erza wasn't impressed, but damn, I'm highly amused.

"Everyone, calm down." She started but was forced to blink when she realized that the people wasn't running all over the place like headless chickens but instead was making their way to hide behind her. Again, Erza deadpanned. "This, is my twin brother, Axel. He has a flair for the theatrical, so pardon him for shocking you all." Erza apologized politely, her tone strangely reminding me to that of a mother apologizing on her naughty son's behalf to a teacher he had pranked for one week straight.

"Y-your twin brother is a dragon!?" A black haired kid asked, amazed.

Really, kid? Not that I'm unflattered but how dumb could you be? I get it that Biology is probably not a common subject around here but don't you at least exercise common sense in your daily life? Damn.

"No, he's that guy on top of the dragon." Erza said, pointing to me from the ground. I cheerfully waved back and greeted them with a nice Hello. As they say, courtesy cost you nothing.

The villagers sighed in relief, probably thanking the stars that they weren't about to be turned into dragon food anytime soon, before giving their polite greeting to me, less enthusiastically than they did Erza. Meh. Speaking of which... "Erza, you wouldn't believe who the woman is!" I shouted at her before picking the unconscious woman and deposited her to my shoulders unceremoniously like one would a sack of potatoes.

I leapt off of Kuro and landed softly on my feet, kinda like a cat, being careful not to hit the woman in the heaad or something equally stupid. "The woman is actually Ms. Scylla!" I said, shoving the woman to her face before pulling back the hood of her cloack, revealing the beautiful face of the secretary. "And to top it off, she's actually a member of the dark guild, Vampire Den!" I pulled open her cloack to reveal the skimpy outfit underneath where the mark of a bat winged, inverted cross was printed on her chest.

This is probably another thing that Hiro Mashima didn't know about or didn't bother to include in his story. There's after all, only a number of dark guild ever mentioned with the most prominent between those big three of the Balam Alliance -Oracion Seis, Grimoire Heart and Tartaros. Vampire Den, is clearly one of those unmentioned group.

The villagers gasped before the a man who looked to be in his fifties walked forward from the group. "I knew hiring her as my secretary was a bad idea from the very beginning!" He said.

"Wait. Your secretary?" Erza asked.

"I was this village's head before that woman tricked me and kidnapped me here." He said.

"If you knew that hiring her was a bad idea, why would you actually hire her?" I asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion at the old man.

He smiled lecherously, a groping motion halfway performed with both of his hands. "She's smokin' hot." He said, a nosebleed dripping down from his nose.

"Perv." Erza deadpanned. I just looked away, ashamed that at one point I had thought of the woman as hot, just like the old Village Head. "Anyway, We should tie her and those bandit, send them to the Rune Knights and get these people back to the Village." Erza said dutifully.

"Do you know what this means, Erza?" I asked, my eyes suddenly glowing with eagerness. Erza shook her head no and I gave her my best bright grin. "We're gonna get a rise on paycheck with both our mission pay and the pay on the bandits bounty!"

"I'm afraid not." The Village Head shook his head at me. "We need compensation for the destroyed part of our Village's property." He said, pointing innocently towards the burnt part of the wood, which with the combination of the two blasts Kuro had released, would take about two thirds of the whole forest. "Your paycheck will be taken for compensation." He stated with finality.

Erza and I gaped.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

 **To Be Continued.**

* * *

 **Omake!**

 **Enter, the Kyuubi**

* * *

"You've shown me your creation, now its time for you to face mine!" It was a risky idea, but I'm sure I could pull this off largely well, if not, then the worst is probably I will suffer through an extreme case of Magic Exhaustion, Erza chewing on my ears for weeks and putting handcuffs to watch over me.

Green magic circle blazed to life beneath my feet before a flash of crimson light engulfed us. I fell to my knees and gasped for breath, feeling the air, magic and every coherence in my mind sapped away to empower my newest and latest creation. Every part of my was burning in pain, as though someone had decided to repeatedly press a burning iron pike to my guts while pouring hot lead into my veins. It hurts hurts hurtshurtshurtshurts...

 **"ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRR!"**

Through my pain-filled eyes, I could see that I was now lying on top of a soft, orange-fur and was roughly several hundred meters high above the ground. I numbly looked down to see the glowing red eyes of the legendary Kurama, the motherfucking, bitch-making Kyuubi staring into mine. Holy cow! I was on top of the, arguably, most baddass Bijuu in the world! There's only three words to say.

"Nuke that bitch." I ordered.

And so, the entire forest, as well as the woman, was eradicated out of the face of the planet with a single, well-aimed, well-timed and overpowered **Tailed Beast Bomb.**

* * *

 **A/N: That was just a short skit as requested by ShadowFreddyRaven. I hope this chapter is interesting for you guys, please put some comment on the reviews and favs and follows. Reviews are LOVE!**

 **Peace! Silvershark Fang out!**


	11. note

**ATTENTION!**

 **I'm sorry everyone, but I've decided to rewrite this story to fine tune some missing details. Check it out, the title is Bounty Hunter. It follows similar but a pretty different plot. I hope you guys liked it.**

 **See ya!**


End file.
